I'm a Gamer, Seriously!
by DevilFaceEmoji
Summary: So check it out. This guy was a bit of a closet Otaku back in high school and one of the "weeby" things he used to do is read visual novels. One day, out of what seems to be nowhere, he realizes he's in the world of one of the novels he used to love. Majikoi! Will the gamer ability put him on even ground? Or will he be destroyed by pretty much everyone? {Returning in august!}
1. Chapter 1

**You died **

**No remaining lives **

**Game over**

**… **

**Would you like to play another game?**

**[Yes]**

**No**

**Are you sure?**

**[Yes]**

**No**

**…**

**Starting New Game**

**Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai**

**Loading…**

**Loading…**

**Loading…**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Create your character…**

**…**

Part I

Huh?

What laid before was a vaguely familiar sight.

A pink and white startup screen with Japanese writing scribbled in the middle in black red and yellow writing.

Behind said writing was a group of five girls. Who all seemed very familiar.

Yukie, Miyako, Momoyo, Kazuko and Chris.

Majkoi- Samurai girls I think the name of the anime was, though I ended up playing the visual novel before I even knew an anime existed.

That was years ago though… Maybe three? When I was sixteen?

Am I dreaming? I have to be. I'm viewing this anime start screen as if it's virtual reality or something.

I continued to examine the screen.

In the white portion, there were many things written in pink. Such as "Start, load tutorial config, and end." To my knowledge, these were always there, but now there's a 6th option. "Create a character."

Create a character?

Didn't make any sense.

In the visual novel, you read the story through the eyes of Naoe Yamato and makes decisions for him. There's no real need to make a character.

So why is that an option?

Out of what seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and instinct I reached out for the option with my hand, touching it.

The choice was soft to the touch.

When I touched it, it lit up and the screen completely changed. In front of me was an anime character that, almost resembles me.

Brown skin, black short dreaded hair, brown eyes. Yep, that was me all right.

"Hair, skin, eyes, torso, legs," were all options lined up next to the appropriate body part.

Could really edit my own character?

Reaching out to hair I tried to click it. I was able to pick through multiple styles or even make my own hair longer.

Well, let me think. I don't really want to change my hairstyle so maybe I'll just make it longer.

And as such, I made my hair about an inch longer than it was.

After that, I edited my body a little. Didn't change much, made myself an inch taller to stand firmly at six foot and that was about it.

Okay? Am I done now?

On the bottom right-hand corner of the "Screen", I saw a finish button to which I confirmed.

Once it loaded in I was once again in front of the Majikoi start screen.

Okay, now, what's really going on here?

At first, I just wrote this off as a stupid dream, but I've been here for a couple of minutes now and it's already the most consistent "dream" I've ever been through.

Also, it's way too vivid. Everything seems way too… real. And now that I am lucid I should be able to control and contort the dream even a little bit if I want to but nothing is changing at all.

It's a bit concerning.

What's even more concerning though is how I can't remember what I did before this. I can't remember if I went to bed or was knocked out somehow or anything. At most I can remember what I ate for breakfast this morning but that's about it.

What to do, what to do?

…

Well, I guess there's not much I can do besides stay here in the main menu and press "Start".

So despite my lack of judgment I reached forward and pressed the start button.

I had no idea what laid ahead of me.

But I'm sure of one thing.

It ain't gonna be boring.

Part II

April 20th, 2009

Monday

Unknown Location.

When I came to I… uh… Had no idea where I was at.

Looking around I realized I had been standing idly on the sidewalk near a somewhat busy street. People gave me dirty looks as the were forced to walk around me.

"Sorry, Sorry," I put my hands up in defense as I backed up towards a building, so the flow of people could come through as I collect my thoughts.

Just a moment ago, I was in a white a pink void and now I'm in the middle of a city?

Could I explain it any other way besides a dream?

But the sounds of the cars, the brightness of the sun blinding my eyes along with the warm feeling of it on my skin… All of it was way too vivid to be some kind of dream.

Looking down at my body I was surprised by what I was wearing, as I instantly knew what it was. It was the school uniform from the school that everyone went to in Majikoi. What was it called again?

Just as I thought that A bright blue yet partially transparent box popped up in my face.

**[Quest added:**

**"I'm Late!"**

**Description:**

**You're now a student of the famous Kawakami Academy and your classes start soon. Make sure you arrive on time for the full experience.**

**Reward:**

**Arriving on time: 100 Exp**

**Arriving late: 50 Exp**

**No Show: 0 Exp]**

What in the hell is this?

It almost looked like a pop-up from a video game or something. "Quest added"? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?

Though that wasn't the only thing on the message. Under it was two choices. Accept or Decline.

Well… I'm still not completely sure if this is a video game or not… and I have nothing else to do. So…

Reaching out I tap the small "accept" button.

Wait a minute… I just realized… if this is a cool ass dream why am I wasting it going to school?

I let out a sigh, there was nothing I could do about it now though…

I looked down the street where most of the people were waking. It seemed to lead to an open square area.

There's one problem…

I look down the other way which seemed to lead to a train station.

I have no idea how to get to this damn school!

[Would you like a waypoint to be set up for your quest?]

Damn, I really thought of everything huh? This dream is amazing.

I click the accept button relatively fast this time, compared to the last one.

That's when a bright blue neon arrow appeared on the sidewalk. Pointing in the same direction as all the other people are heading.

Well, even I could have guessed this was the general direction I had to go.

So when does school start anyways? The name of the quest is called "I'm late."

I shrug and start walking in that direction of the school. That's when I noticed in the bottom right-hand corner of my vision I noticed that I was walking about 3 miles an hour.

Oh, that's a nice feature.

It also told me how far my destination was.

6 miles away.

So... two hours?

Looking up, I tap the menu button and observe my quest. Reading the description I press on the "expand" button.

[School starts at 9:00 sharp! Don't be late!]

Luckily the time for me was in the top right-hand corner.

8:30.

…

I have thirty minutes?

Well, looks like walking isn't going to cut it!

With that, I took off running, sliding in between the people in my way on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands rested on my knees as I heaved over breathing heavily. I rand for almost 6 straight miles. That has to be some sort of god damned record. I was covered in sweat but I still made it. Whew.

Currently, I was right outside the teacher's lounge which is, for some reason, where the waypoint was set.

**[Quest Completed.**

**Experience added. **

**+100 Exp]**

Suddenly, a translucent blue EXP bar appeared at the top of the screen. Out of nowhere, said blue bar was filled up with an even lighter blue going from 0 to 100.

**[Level Up!**

**[Five skill points added.]**

Level up?

Sure enough, when I opened up the main menu I was now a level two.

**[Would you like to visit the skill tree?] **

Naturally, I'm clicking yes.

**[Strength **

**Endurance**

**Charm**

**Intelligence**

**Perception**

**Agility**

**Luck.]**

All the skills are set to 5, but now I have 5 more skill points that I can add. Damn, this shit really is like a video game huh? Well if I was smart I'd put some into intelligence but… I never claimed to be a genius.

With that, I put five points into strength bringing it up to 10.

Well, that's just the type of guy I am.

Pressing accept, I felt a flow fill through my body. I felt as if I expanded slightly. It felt as if I got a really good full body workout pump. To be honest, I definitely felt stronger.

Well Now, what?

Guess I'll walk into the teacher's lounge since I'm a new student and all.

...

As I stepped in I was soon greeted by who may be one of the ugliest motherfuckers I've ever had the displeasure to see in my entire life.

His hair was greased down to a point where you could still see the grease resting in his hair and his skin was so pale and white that it had to be some sort of makeup.

He looked up from his papers at his desk. "Ohohoho, and just what is a foreigner doing in the teacher's lounge?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and I know people say that a lot but I actually mean it. Shit's annoying.

"Ah well, I-"

Suddenly three green boxes appear in front of me.

**["Sorry for the interruption. I'm a transfer student from America and I start school today."]**

**["Ew, what the fuck are you supposed to be?"] **

**[Oops, looks like I got the wrong room."]**

Time around me was frozen. I myself couldn't even move. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat and my blood vessels in my ears.

Are these dialogue choices? Shit, this really is like an RPG. Will I not be able to talk freely? Cause this shit feels like it's going to get real old real fast.

Well, I guess there isn't anything I can do about it. For now, I guess I'll pick the first option. No sense in stepping on any toes right away.

"Sorry for the interruption. I'm a transfer student from America and I start school today," I spoke the choice verbatim. "I need help finding my room and all that." Okay, so I can talk by myself.

"Hmmm I see," his eyes search my body up and down. Strangely enough, I felt violated by this action. He starts shuffling through some of the papers on his desk. "I heard of a foreign transfer student but not an American one… or a male." I really don't like how he said that last part.

"Well, I should be on the list of… transfer students," I was bullshiting I didn't even know if there was such a list.

"Well, let me check that then," OH SHIT THERE ACTUALLY WAS ONE. He shuffled through even more paper before running his finger down a list. "No...no...no… Oh… What's your name by the way?"

"My name?"

What is my name?

My name is…

"Omari."

"Just one name huh? That's a bit peculiar but hey, we do have different cultures after all," he continued to run his finger down the list. "Oh, here you are, wow, really only one name huh?"

Of course, I have a last name. I don't know why I just went with my first one. It felt like I didn't have much of a choice for some reason.

"Let's see, class 2-F, oh how unlucky of you," the man seemed to have a poor opinion of the class. "Well, while the class is terrible the homeroom teacher is an exceptional woman. I'm sure she'll be here soon to show you to your room."

"Alright cool, I'll just… hang around until then."

With that said I took a seat in one of the untaken chairs. Crossed my leg over my knee.

So… what the fuck even is this?

This shit seems way to vivid to be some sort of dream.

I laid my head back in my chair as I continued to think about it.

First of all the way time works is way too consistent compared to most of my dreams. It's really felt like it's been about an hour or so. Not only that but if this was truly a dream then this is one of the most straight forward dreams I've ever had. Usually, it's all over the place.

So what really happened to me then? Did I really die like the start menu said?

If I did… How?

A sinking feeling made its way into my gut. No, it's still way too early to say I died. Let's way all the options first.

Well, it's pretty safe to say this isn't a dream, though I suppose that if I'm here for more than one day I'll know for sure. Until then… I have no idea what this is…

"Welcome to Kawakami academy," I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sudden strong female voice from beside me. "I do hope that daydreaming isn't a habit of yours, otherwise it's going to be a long year for you."

In the presence of the beautiful woman speaking to me, I could only feel like I had to stand up immediately to talk to her… so that's what I did.

Like I mentioned the woman was beautiful. The first thing I noticed was her maroon hair and red eyes. Which aren't as per usual in my world but I can't forget that this is the anime world. Actually, this is a character I remember from Majikoi. This was the main teacher, though I can't remember her name.

"Excuse me, young man, are you going to introduce yourself or just stare at me all day?" She didn't look pissed but the tone of her voice implied it.

"O-Oh sorry ma'am! My name is Omari, I'm from… America.." Just using my first name while introducing myself was already strange enough, I don't even know what country I should specify. I know the U.S uses both first and last names for sure so I can't say that… Let's just go with America for now.

"Umu, I See," She nodded. "Well, it just so happens my class just recently got a transfer student. It's strange to have so many in this short period of time but I suppose of the school council approved it then I don't have much say in the matter," she turns to the door. "Come with me."

"R-right!" I said walking after her as she leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So in short, I'm you're homeroom teacher Kojima Umeko. When addressing me, use my surname and Sensei, or if I'm the only teacher around, Sensei is just fine." She filled me in as we walked down the hallway. "When you introduce yourself to the class make sure you give them your name and a few facts about yourself, it helps you form a connection to your peers faster."

"Okay, got it."

"Now," She turned and stopped in front of a door. "Wait here," with that she slid the door back and entered the room…

And I was just standing in the hallway. Great… Random foreigner standing in the hallway of a school. If I didn't have my uniform on I'd definitely look suspicious.

"Quiet down everyone," I could still hear Kojima-sensei through the door. "While I know it's a tad… unorthodox to have two transfer students in this short amount of time. I'll know you'll treat this new student with just as much care as our previous student."

"Another transfer student? Are they foreign too?" A student called out.

"Actually he is," Sensei replied.

"Two foreign students in one week, that' so bizarre."

"And it's a dude this time? Lame!"

"Quiet down you perverted monkey!" A storm of talking erupted in the room. Guess I stirred up some excitement. My heart started to beat harder and faster. I was never good with talking in front of the class but… if this is a dream… I guess I don't have anything to worry about. Yeah right…

"You can come in now."

I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door handle. Here goes nothing. There's a slight gasp as I entire the classroom, though I'm too nervous to look where it came from.

"He's pretty tall," I heard someone mutter. Okay, that's not the worse thing someone could say.

I walked until I came within reaching a small distance of Kojima-sensei. I then turn to the classroom. My eyes looked around for someone to lock onto that does seem like they would mind being stared at. And there he was… Someone that you only see a few times throughout the game. The real main character… Naoe Yamato. He smiled at me. Yamato's a good guy… but he's also always up to something. If I remember right, he's always trying to make contacts with people. He's probably already trying to size me up to see if I'm going to be useful. Sorry dude but I'm going to be pretty useless until I get my stats up.

"Uh, hello, class… My name is Omari… Feel free to call me Mari, seems more Japanese... As you can see… I'm not from here." I point at my skin, expecting some sort of laugh but to no avail, just a cough. "As far as interest goes, I like sports and I'm kinda into anime. I'm new in Japan, so I'll be in your care from here on out," I finish with a little bow.

"Um excuse me!" The pink haired girl that looks way younger than her age raised her hand. Oh god, what was her name again? Shit like this always escapes me. "You said you're new to Japan but your Japanese is very natural sounding." To me, it seems like we're all speaking English.

"Ah yes, well, my stepmother is Japanese and she taught me how to speak if from a young age," I pull something out of my ass. That answer seemed to satisfy the class though.

"I have a question~" The one dirty blond haired girl raised her hand. I can't remember her name either but I do remember her being a favorite amongst the in-game classmates despite having a pretty bland design. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a giggle. Huh? That doesn't seem like the most appropriate question. Though she did take me off guard I'm not really embarrassed by those types of things.

"No, as of right now I'm single." Some whispers can be heard amongst the class both male and female. "Well then, that's enough questions for now!" Kojima sense called out. "For now you can take that seat on the right of Naoe."

I get to sit next to Yamato as it seems. Heh, I guess I can cheat off him if worse comes to worst. I wasn't the best in high school after all.

As I walked towards my seat I noticed a certain smell… beef? Looking around the room I couldn't see any food. Must be my imagination. After all, I haven't eaten anything since… I got here. "I'll be in your care Naoe-kun," I said as I sat next to him.

"It's a pleasure."

Kojima-sensei continued to speak. "Well, for today's announcement. We will be holding this week's first career survey this week- Hey Kumagai! Don't eat hamburgers during homeroom!" THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!

The big bear of a boy apologizes quickly. "E-excuse me, I was hungry." You and me both big guy.

"Kuma-chan's personality changes when his hunger reaches maximum," someone from behind me whispered.

"Bear with it for now," Kojima-sensei demanded.

"Oooh, I'm hungry," Kuma-chan moped. Poor guy.

Sensei continued with her announcement. "Everyone is to turn in their desired career after the vacation, we will have individual career guidance it may be based off what you wrote. Feel free to write any dreams you may have down." At this point, I'm hoping this entire thing is a dream. "Also, some of the windows of the second floor of C-building were broken last night. It's a rare incident for our school, please let me know if you have any information on who may have done it." Kojima said. "That's all. Train hard this week too!" With that Kojima-sense walked out of the room.

What followed what can only be described as complete and utter chaos.

"Hey Mari-kun, what country are you from?"

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"How tall are you?"

"Do you really not have a girlfriend? You're so handsome though." Wait who asked that last one!?

I was bombarded by a million question from all the people around me. Is this what being a new kid in Japan is like? Well, I guess it doesn't help that I'm a foreigner. They probably have a bunch of questions to ask me… Well, I better get this over with.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, just answering questions left and right. Finally just before the next teacher walked in I finished up with them to the point where they seemed satisfied. Now only if I could sleep throughout the school day.

...

A/N: This is all I have prewritten. Hopefully, I can start releasing a chapter a few times every few days or so. I'm pretty inconsistent though so don't hate me if I'm off a few days okay?


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was staring at a familiar ceiling. Jerking my head up, I search my surroundings to see pretty much what I expected.

Sinking back into my bed I let out a relieved sigh. I was back in my old bedroom.

So… It really was a dream huh? Why would I dream about Majikoi out of nowhere like that? I haven't read the novel in years… I guess the brain works in mysterious ways.

With that thought, I stayed lying in bed for a while longer before checking my alarm clock.

9 am huh? Well, I got work at noon but I'm not really tired so I might as well get up and get productive. With that thought in mind, I jumped out of bed and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast.

That dream… was so realistic. I still can't get it out of my head. Honestly, a part of me wouldn't mind if I had a continuation of the dream, but that rarely ever happens to me so I won't get my hopes up… I just didn't get a chance to talk to all the characters I used to love.

Waiting to greet me there was an… odd sight. Not because of who it was, mind you, but because of why she was there. "Mom? What are you doing here, don't you have to go to work?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

"Omari, what are you doing here?" My mother spoke in a monotone voice.

"Me?" I questioned. "I just woke up, I don't have work till noon, remember?" My mother was forgetful, but I've been working this schedule for about a year now, It'd be strange to she forgot.

Something was off about all of this. The fact that she was home, the fact that she spoke to me in a monotone voice and… the fact that she didn't even turn around to greet me… all of these things made my hair stand on ends.

"Work?" My mother said as she began to turn around. "Oh honey, don't you remember? You don't have to go to work anymore."

"A-And why's that?" I question asked her tone changed to a creepy spaced out mess.

"Because you died, sweetie. Don't you remember?" I could almost see her face as she spoke those lines. But at this point, I no longer wanted to see her… but I couldn't look away either.

"I died?" I spoke in a hushed whisper as my mother finally faced me.

**"You don't remember? You're dead meat." **

"Huh?"

**"DEAD MEAT!" **

And with that, she lunged at me.

...

"Hey hey, Mari-kun!"

Suddenly, after being awoken from my slumber I was greeted by a loud and high pitched voice. Lifting my head, I came to see that it was pretty much who I expected it to be. The brown haired amber eyed dog herself, Kazuko.

I almost wanted to wrap her up in a hug from waking me from that shitty dream but I decided against it... I'm just glad that it WAS a dream. But I guess that means something.

Unless I just dreamed in a dream, this… is reality…

Though… I guess it could still be a dream I just…

Have trouble believing in all of this shit.

"Mari-kun?" She asked again.

Oh shit, I woke up and I've been ignoring her this entire time. "Oh hey, Wan- uh Kazuko-san?" Whew, I almost called her by her nickname. That could have been bad.

She tilted her head, obviously confused. "How do you know my name already?" SHIT! I forgot I wasn't even supposed to know her name yet! Let alone her given name!

"Uh, I heard the teacher say it during class," hopefully she believes this because I don't even think she was called on once during the whole class.

She laughs sheepishly as she scratches her face. "Sometimes I fall asleep in class so I guess I didn't hear her," whew, thank god for slacking. "But I came over to ask you something."

"Shoot," I was more than happy to answer her question

"Do you do any sort of martial art?" Well, that was a question out of nowhere. Though I have to admit, I am getting some really weird Déjà vu right about now.

"Hmm well, I'm into boxing I guess," which is true I actually am. Though I haven't done it in over a year but hey, who's counting am I right?

She smiled brightly. "I could tell that you were strong the moment I saw you!" Me? Strong? I'm blushing.

I wave my hand around in denial. "Nah, not at all," compared to her I was definitely a plebian. Never would I ever wanna get in the ring with her. Nope, no way no how, not going to happen. Never ever. Did I mention that nothing on this planet could make me do that? Cause it's the truth.

"Sensei, I'd like to greet the new student," What was she talking about? Her expression of childish delight turned to one of pure confidence. "The old fashion way!"

A chatter started amongst the room started up in full force.

"Kazuko's challenging him?"

"Does he really seem that strong?"

"I hope she doesn't screw up his face too much!" Wait, who said that last one!?

Not only that what are they talking about? Challenge? What kind of challenge? Let me think…. Let me think…

While racking my brain for answers a silver-haired teacher with a goatee chimed in. I guess the teachers switched around while I was sleeping. "Hm? Are you sure Kawakami? He doesn't look weak, that's for sure, but I'm not sure if he could square off with you."

"Square off?" I mumbled… Then it hit me. "Wait a second!" I called out.

She cut me off. "You're wrong, sensei. I sense that this guy has some serious fight in him," with that she slammed the patch on her shoulder down on the table. "Mari-kun, I challenge you to a battle!"

Before I could even reply another quest notification popped up as time froze around me.

**[Quest added:**

**"Don't underestimate me, sensei!"**

**Description: **

**Kazuko Kawakami has challenged you to a duel! Are you the type to back down from a challenge? **

**Reward:**

**Winning: 5000 XP**

**Lose (Surviving): 2500 XP**

**Lose (Death): 0 XP]**

Wait a minute… are you telling me, just by surviving I'd get 2500 XP? That's a crazy offer considering I only need 250 XP to reach the next level. That also means whatever system this thing is using knows that this battle will be a hard fought one and the chances of me winning are almost zero to none.

But… I don't think Kazuko would kill me… Well not on purpose anyway… I know I was just saying a second ago it would never happen, but… that's a few levels worth of XP there dude! I just can't let that shit walk away. I mean, I have no idea when I'll even have a quest like this again…

Hesitantly, I reached out towards the accept button. My hand hovers there for a minute. "Here goes nothing."

...

A/N:

Sorry, the wait for such a short chapter. Work has been hell and my brain is fried from drugs so you can definitely blame it on me lol. But Nah, I'll try to make the next episode come out faster.

I will reply to some reviews though.

To the guest and first reviewer of this fic I say: You're absolutely right, the anime was cool and the novel was even cooler, Really wish the fandom was bigger and more active but it's whatever.

To naoeNamikaze: What do you mean? Are you referring to the game mechanic? Eh, that might be hard then, because the game mechanic and most games are kinda designed to move you in a certain direction.


	5. Chapter 5

"A duel will begin in the first schoolyard," I heard the announcement over the school's intercom system. Kazuko and I were already there, along with the entirety of class 2-F. "It will be hand-to-hand combat. If you'd like to spectate please come outside to the first schoolyard, thank you."

Soon after more students piled into the yard to watch this spectacle. A lot of them showed up, probably because this was an easy way of getting out of school work. Well, I'm sorry you guys, I sure hope you weren't expecting something too grand. This is going to be a quick and disappointing fight.

Before all of this, we had to go to the principal and ask his permission for the duel and he accepted with very little issue. Honestly, I half expected him to see me for the ameture that I am, and deny the battle just from sheer power difference. But like Kazuko's battle with Chris he didn't even hesitate.

Speaking of the principal. "Following the traditional ritual of Kawakami academy, we will now hold a duel!" The old man spoke loudly in front of the crowd, hyping up the students.

"It's a duel!"

"Yes! Let's get it!"

"Mari-san, please win!" Wait, who said that last one!?

The crowd cheered for the two of us. To be honest, it was a good feeling, but I couldn't help but get butterflies in front of the entire crowd. And knowing I'm going to lose this one isn't making it any better.

"Come forward and introduce yourselves," the old man commanded.

With that said, Kazuko stepped up, puffing out her chest. " From class 2-F, Kawakami Kazuko!" She introduced herself with pride.

Some cheers could be heard from the sidelines.

"You go Wanko!"

"Show that American the strength of us Japanese!"

Well damn, how am I supposed to fight her now knowing that national pride is on the line? I'm sorry fellow Americans for I will fail you this time.

It was now my turn to introduce myself. "While I just started today, I am also from class 2-F, Omari!"

"Omari-kun, please be careful!" That cry I could pinpoint to the pink haired Mayo, which I remembered as the class representative and resident 'big' sister.

"Show us what you got, bro!" I heard another cheer from Capt, the leader of Yamato's group. Such a nice guy, supporting me over his close childhood friend.

"You have my permission to fight in front of me. I will not step in to stop you two no matter what until the fight is decided. But if you try to attack your opponent after the battle is decided, I'll have to step in. Understood?"

"Got it!" Wanko nodded.

"Understood," I replied.

"Get ready!" As the principal called out I got into my standard boxing southpaw stance. Wanko quickly takes hers, but from the looks of it, she plans on taking the offensive right out the gate. That's when I noticed it. Above Kazuko's head was a level. It must have just now appeared.

**[Lv. 20]**

Level 20 huh? If I remember correctly Wanko wasn't the absolute strongest, but I expected her to be a higher level. I guess that means the other people on the cast are really strong. No matter, she's still 18 levels stronger than me. I'm way outclassed.

**[Side mission objective: Land a punch.]**

**[Description: Wanko is a powerful enemy, you'd be lucky to land a punch. If you do, you get more Xp!]**

**[Reward: Extra 200 Xp]**

"FIGHT!" And with that the principal called out the start of the bout.

Wanko rushed towards me with vigor. "Haaaa!" Luckily she agreed to a hand-to-hand fight, otherwise, I'd be at a complete disadvantage, me never using any sort of weapon like that before. With hands, I might have a chance.

When she made it for me, she opened up the left of her body like she was preparing for a right hook. I prepared a block, should be easy enough, might sting though. But just as I thought that she jumped up in the air.

"Shit," I cursed as I back stepped, it looked like she was going for a kick now. Would I have enough time to dodge?

"Hiya!" She yelled as she brought the kick down.

"Hhnhg!?" I grunted as I back stepped the kick. Her shoe grazed my nose but other than that, I successfully dodged the attack… I CAN'T BELIEVE I MANAGED TO DODGE AN ATTACK! From Wanko of all people, that's crazy to me!

But just as I was starting to praise myself I realized I forgot something integral to fighting. I forgot to look and prepare for the follow-up attack. Just as that thought passed my mind Wanko ducked down and swept my legs out from under me, causing me to almost fall.

Shit, think fast!

I caught myself with my right hand, but my feet were still in the air. I guess now it a good enough time as any to bust out those old break dancing skills. Using my chest I was able to twist my body so both hands were on the ground, I then spun myself to the right, tumbling onto the ground, but out of Kazuko's vicinity.

I heard cheers from the crowd, it must have looked pretty cool. My chest swelled with pride again but there was no time for that, I had to put more distance between us.

…

While the fight waged the Kazama family watched from the distance.

"Wow, he's pretty good at running away!" Capt praised the evasive skills of Omari.

Moro sighed. "Why did Wanko even challenge this guy? No offense to him, but besides being pretty well built, he doesn't look like much of a fighter."

"You call THAT pretty well built? He's nowhere near my level!" Gakuto said as he flexed his hard-earned muscles.

"You're just jealous because he's popular with the girls so far," Moro called out.

Gakuto crossed his arms, grumbling. "If there's one thing worse than a guy foreigner it's a pretty guy foreigner."

While the group spoke more about the bout a young tactician and a young warrior watched the fight curiously as well.

"I don't get it Nee-san," Yamato watched the fight in disbelief. "Omari is completely out of his league here, why did the principal allow this fight?"

Momoyo rested her arm around Yamato's shoulder as she watched the bout closely. "This Omari kid is weak, most martial artist can see that… but what only experienced martial artist can see is the potential that surrounds him."

"Potential?" Yamato tilted his head. "Like he could become strong?"

"Exactly. He has the most potential than I've ever seen in a person," she smiled. "I reckon the old man saw that and is just seeing where he'd have to start from if he started training him."

"Omari might get taken under the principal's wing? How strong do you think he can get nee-san?"

"There's a green aura that surrounds him. If that aura could all be turned into fighting power… Probably just a little weaker than the old man himself, though I doubt he'd ever catch up with me."

"That's… Crazy," Yamato returned his focus to the fight, now with a new perspective. The man Wanko was fighting could one day rival even the principal?

"My darling little sister probably sensed his potential as a martial artists, but do to her amateurish senses she probably mistook his potential for actual fighting skill."

"I see, so that explains why she challenged him."

Yamato continued to watch the fight in silence. He thought to himself, he definitely needed to make this guy a contact, he could be a great help in the future.

...

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I cursed in my head as I ran away from my perpetrator.

"H-Hey Omari, you can't just run away from me forever!" Wanko said as she chased me down attacking every now and again.

I know damn it! But I have no idea what I should do. Should I really just turn around and take the ass-kicking? I don't wanna, it's going to hurt. I mean, I know I was the one to agree to this but c'mon!

"Gotcha," out of nowhere Wanko appears in front of me as I internally scream at the top of my mental lungs. She smirks and sends a roundhouse kick right at my head.

Her blow causes my knees to buckle as I fall down to the ground. The pain reverberates through my entire body. No dream could emulate that feeling, that's for sure. I shake my head as I quickly try to pick myself back up and get ready for her follow up.

"Hiya!" She let out a cry as she tried kicking my body on the ground, I used tried like she didn't succeed, but in actuality, that's exactly what she did.

I felt my breath leave my body as her kick hit me directly in the stomach causing my body to roll over, almost doing a flip in the process.

"Shit," I cursed. I'm not sure how much fight I actually have left in me. A metallic taste filled my mouth as I rolled over in pain. Shit, was it internal bleeding!? That's serious, isn't it!?

Luckily it wasn't much as I coughed I saw just a small amount in a bunch of saliva. Still, there's no time to play around, I got to keep on my toes. If I let the fight in without at least one solid hit, then what's the point?

"Sorry for the dirty trick," I said as I grabbed some sand and threw it up in the air, trying to avoid her eyes.

"H-Huh?" Wanko questioned, obviously surprised by my action, also dropping her guard slightly.

I heard a moan from the crowd but I grimaced and continued on anyway. "Sorry again!" I said as I followed up this attack with an uppercut from the ground, jumping up from a crouching position.

She grunted as she leaned back as fast as she could, my punch just nearly nipped her chin.

[Side mission objective: Complete!]

YES! I managed to land a hit! I can't believe it! It only took a whole lot of running away and a dirty trick but I actually managed to do it! Eat your heart out Majikoi. No one can stop me!

With that thought in mind, all the air in my lungs left, and I couldn't breathe once again. Looking down I saw Wanko's fist driven straight in my stomach. Fortunately for me, the pain hadn't sunken in yet… Wait… there it is.

Somehow this punch hurt almost 3 times more than the kick. I didn't even know that was possible. Well, at least I know now for sure I'm not dreaming. This pain is on a whole different level.

My legs buckled as I fell down to my knees. Would I be exaggerating to say that it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced in my life? No, no it would not. Mind you, I've broken bones before, and this is somehow even worse than that.

"Stop the fight!" I heard the principal call came in from the crowd but unfortunately, I couldn't stand up or ever raise my gaze to see what was going on.

"You okay Omari-kun?" I heard Wanko's voice from above me.

I let out a pained laugh. "You really got me good."

"Sorry," I could practically sense her hand going behind her head to scratch her scalp sheepishly. "Almost getting sand in my eyes kinda caused me to freak out."

"Don't worry about it… that was my fault," I managed to look up at the smiling Wanko. "No hard feelings?" I asked.

"Of course not!" She said as she extended her hand down towards me, which of course I accept and let her pull me back to my feet.

As I stood up the crowd cheered as this was a sign of good sportsmanship and understanding.

[Quest Complete:

**"Don't underestimate me, Sensei!"**

**Description:**

**Kauzko Kawakami has challenged you to a duel! Are you the type to back down from a challenge?**

**Reward:**

**Lose (Surviving): 2500 XP**

**Bonus: 200 XP**

**Total: 2700 XP]**

**[Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!]**

Holy shit I leveled up a lot, I mean I figured but damn, level 8!? I'm definitely going to have to check out my skill tree and take my time with distributing my skills this time.

**[Strength: 15**

**Endurance: 10**

**Charm: 10**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Perception: 10**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck: 5]**

Once finishing a surge of power washed over my body. It felt like I got the best sleep in my life, just overall a giant move improver, plus, my body didn't hurt anymore.

**[Ability unlocked!]**

What's that?

**[Perception ability: Skill Reader 1**

**User can now see the skills points of anyone he engages in battle with, as long as they are within 10 levels.]**

Oh wow, that could be useful.

"Omari-kun, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Once I finished sorting out my skill points the voice of the principal rang out from behind me. Uh oh. I gulped as I turned around to the old man.

"S-Sir?" I stuttered.

He smiled at me, though it was the type of smile where you really couldn't tell what the old man was thinking. "Just follow me back to my office. We have many things to discuss."

I can't tell if that's a good thing or not. I let out a sigh and followed him off the field at the rest of the students slowly made their way back to their classrooms.

…

I took a seat across from the principal's desk, crossing my fingers and twiddling my thumbs. The old man still hadn't let me know if I was in trouble or not. He stared at me momentarily before taking a deep breath a smiling.

Oh thank God, he's smiling.

"Mr. Omari, you moved here from America, correct?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

"Indeed," He said as he searched through some files which I'm guessing is things related to me, though I have no idea what it might say about me, considering I've never existed in this world but, whatever, I guess…

He hummed. "I see you don't have any sort of living situation sorted out."

Oh… Oh God, he's right. I've been so preoccupied with everything else I never even thought about what I would do after school. "Oh no, my parents told me to figure it out once I get here…" That would be the worst parenting in history if it was true but I had to think of something.

The old man hummed. "I see, Americans like to live one day at a time," he said as he stroked his beard.

Please don't get a bad idea of Americans because of my strange situation.

"Well if you have nowhere to stay then I have an opportunity for you," the old man spoke.

"Really? I said as I leaned forward.

"Well before that, let me ask you a few questions Omari-kun."

"S-Sure?" Now I'm worried for some reason.

"What is your history with martial arts?"

I tilted my head. "Well, I don't have much. I boxed a little bit when I was in middle school but besides that nothing."

The man nodded. " Well, in that case, the thought that you were even able to land a hit on Kazuko is astonishing."

"W-Well I did use a dirty trick," I said sheepishly.

"That may be true, but she can be considered a veteran martial artist while it'd be far fetched to even call you an amateur."

Gee, thanks.

"With that being said I sense a great potential in you. Similar to the potential I saw in my granddaughter when she was born."

I have potential as great as Momoyo? Well, I guess it does make sense. This gamer ability does seem kinda Op.

"For years I've searched for someone strong enough to defeat my granddaughter in hopes of humbling her. But never once did I ever think about training someone for the same purpose."

What's that? Train me to beat Momoyo? Is that really a thing that could even happen?

"So, my proposition for you is... Come train at Kawakami Temple and I'll give you a free room to stay in while you train."

And this is what officially started my life in the world of Majikoi.

...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm writing some original stuff and that usually comes first for me. But I won't abandon this fic so get ready for a ton of fun. **


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't gotten a wink of sleep.

I laid down on the futon mattress that was prepared for me by Kawakami temple. Staring at the ceiling I was able to fully take in my situation amongst other things such as check out the gaming ability I have.

What am I even doing here? What's the point?

I thought about the possible answers to those questions throughout the entire night. Normally, you can win games, but this seems to be an RPG system which, RPGs take FOREVER to complete.

Right now all the quests I'm getting seem to be little side quests, but there doesn't seem to be a main overarching one insight.

I check the mission menu.

**[Daily Mission: Train At Kawakami Temple!**

**Find Lu Yi and get your daily training instructions]**

That's it. That's all I have to go off of. One mission pops up, I try to complete it, some monotonous things happen and then another quest pop up.

Maybe it's to beat Momoyo? I mean, that's basically what the principal wants me to do, but for some reason when he proposed that no sort of quest notification popped up and I can't find anything in my queue either.

At this point, I have to completely accept that I'm not dreaming. Not only have I physically felt pain, but I've slept two different times and woken up for both. This all just seemed so impossible to me that I guess I've been in denial but I can only deny it for so long… I'm here.

I still can't remember what happened before that start screen though. Hopefully, I'll remember as the time goes on but… After that dream, I wonder if I even WANT to know.

"YOU AWAKE YET!?"

My heart damn near jumped out of my chest as the door of my room suddenly slammed open. "WHATTHEFUCK!?"

Suddenly I'm greeted by one of the most beautiful faces I've seen in a long time. And by long time I mean for a brief moment yesterday.

Red eyes, waist-length black hair, voluptuous body, yep, Momoyo Kawakami in the flesh. She was wearing her casual clothes which consisted of a blue top that shows off her midriff and skinny jeans.

"Rise and shine, roomie," she spoke as is she knew me. "You ready for morning training?"

I sighed, "Well actually I was thinking I might be able to get some breakfast first. I mean this whole living in a new country thing has really got me tired out. Not only that but I kind of have jet lag which is- where are you taking me?" I stopped my speal as she lifted me up onto her shoulders.

"We're just heading out for a little walk," She said as she slipped out of the room.

I knew there wasn't anything I could do to physically overpower her. Momoyo's on some Dragonball z type power. No way I can match up to her in any way. "You know I can walk right?"

"Sure you can," She said as she continued to walk down the corridor of Kawakami temple.

I let out another sigh. "You know, I feel like we never introduced ourselves. I'm Omari, it's nice to meet you."

"Umu I know your name. I'm Momoyo Kawakami."

"Nice to meet you," We officially met each other as she carried me on her shoulders outside of the main house.

…

"Ah, good morning you two," the Chinese man known as Lu Yi stood in his usual green training Gi out in the Kawakami courtyard.

"Mornin'," I said, still on Momoyo's shoulders.

"I hope you're ready for your first day at Kawakami temple," He said with a slight smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," I shrugged… On Momoyo's shoulders. "I could use some breakfast but I guess that's a no go."

"Nourishment is a prize, not a right," the man in the green gi said. "Now may I convince you to let the young man off your shoulders."

"Sure," She said as she dropped me onto the ground.

"Ouch."

"Today we're going to start conditioning you for the Kawakami fighting style," Lu Yi said as he squatted down next to me.

"Conditioning? Like in football?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Just like in sports, you need to make sure your body is prepared. As of now, you do not look unathletic, on the contrary, you look pretty well built compared to the average person. But to train in the Kawakami style? You'll need to way above average."

"Fair enough," I muttered, still not getting up due to the fact that I just woke up and this grass is way more comfortable than standing.

"Up you go," Momoyo, reading that I enjoyed the ground, lifted me up by my armpits and stood me on my feet.

I guess I can't have one good thing ever.

"Question though, if I'm conditioning, shouldn't I get some sort of food?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever seen Karate Kid?" Momoyo started. "Don't question the methods."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're just fucking with me."

I could see sweat from the Lu Yi's forehead start to drip. "Well if I'm being honest… I had Momoyo wake you up a bit too late."

"So the punishment for you guys being behind… is that I go without breakfast?" I questioned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Basically," Momoyo said as she patted my back.

"I see," I said as my head dropped.

"Well, for right now, we're waiting on your partner to show up. She knew you were going to be a bit behind her physically so she started the workout before you."

"Partner? Is it not Momo-"

"Me? Your partner? Sorry bud but if I was to even breathe on you seriously, you'd die," Momoyo said with an arm around my shoulder.

I wanted to say: damn your breath is that bad?" but decided against it.

"Oh, here she comes," Lu Yi said as he looked behind me.

"Good morning~" A familiar voice rang out from behind me.

"Kazuko-san," I smiled at the cute and recognizable face. "I'm guessing by your gym uniform that you're my training partner for the day?"

"That's right!" She said cheerfully. "Gotta whip you into shape if you wanna start training here!"

"Now," Lu Yi started. "I prepared this tire for you."

"Okay thanks for the- wait come again?" I did a double-take.

"Doubletakes are cheesy," Momoyo noted.

I waved off her criticism. "Did you say tire? Like the 4 that Kazuko drags around with her?"

"Oh, you knew about that? Indeed. Your condition will be modeled after Kakzuko's own training. Of course, she's way stronger than you, so we'll start you off with 1 instead of 4," the Sensei explained.

"Easier said than done, that's a motherfucking tire!" I felt defeated already.

The master patted me on my back, nodding to himself as he felt my back up. "Just as I thought, you have plenty enough strength to pull it. You just don't know it."

"I don't know chief, this is a big ass tire," while Wanko is pulling multiple car tires, it looks like they prepared me one truck tire to pull.

The man laughed. "Well, why don't you try?"

"Alright, if you say so."

After stretching out my body and tying the tire around my waist. "Why not around my shoulders? I feel like this could throw out my back or something."

"Do you always complain?" Momoyo rolled her eyes.

"I do when I'm woken out of my slumber to do something," I'm really not a morning person.

"Alright then, give it a tug," the sensei implored.

Grounding my feet into the ground I push off, surprisingly, I drag the tire quite a bit. Maybe it's because I never dragged a tire before or maybe it's because I'm a lot stronger now, but it's actually kinda easy.

"Oh shit, it wasn't as hard as I thought it was."

"See," Momoyo nodded.

"Welp, let's add 4 more," Wanko said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

...

**"Keep Up Mari-kun!"**

**Description: You're training with Wanko, make sure you keep up! (Keep within 100 yards of Wanko until the end of the run)**

**Reward: 400 XP**

…

"Wanko… how… do you… do this...every...day?" I said as I fell on my back heaving air into my lungs.

"Hehe, you get used to it," she smiled as she looked down at me, casting a shadow with her body. "Though you did a good job keeping up with me for a first-timer."

As I looked up at her I actually was able to take it all in for the first time. Wanko is undoubtedly… cute. She wore her gym uniform and because she stood over me, I got a really nice view, being able to see up her shirt slightly.

"B-By the way, school is in an hour right?" I stuttered as I looked away, deciding not to stare too long.

"Hm?" She tilted her head. "Oh yeah, almost forgot, we still have to jog the rest of the way to school."

Pure destruction… Complete obliteration… the only way to describe my lungs at this point and here she was suggesting we jogged even further? God… Damn it… Wait a minute.

"Wh-What!? I'm sweaty as hell, I can't go to school like this!" Now that I think about it, there's no way I'm spending the second day at this school smelling like a dirty gym sock.

"Well I guess we'll have to get there early so you can hit the showers before class," She said with a wink.

Luckily for her she's cute. Otherwise, I'd… do absolutely nothing because she can still kick my ass. "Can… Can I take the tires off at least?"

"Sorry, no can do. Master Lu said your morning training will last until you get to school," she smiled down at me, not fully understanding the devastation she had just inflicted on me.

"Japan is such a cruel country."

…

Somewhere not so far away is a group of familiar students. A group of students you may have heard of before. Their battles are known throughout the- oh who am I kidding? Look the Kazama family + two new people are on their way to school.

"Are you still angry that your food got taken away?" Yamato asked Chris only half interested.

With slight offense in her voice, the german snapped back. "Of course! It's Inari we're talking about!"

"Hey don't get angry at me," he said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll summon someone who will be a suitable match."

With that said Yamato put a dog whistle in his mouth and blew.

"That's a whistle policemen used to blow when they were making an arrest. Are you a constable?" The blonde inquired.

Yamato shook his head. "This is to call our friend. See?"

With that, the sound of feet hitting the dirt behind them began to ring out from behind them. They all turned to see a familiar face running towards them.

"Morning! Who called for me?" Wanko asked as she put on the brakes, sliding her heels through the grass.

"See, I used the dog whistle to call the dog," Yamato explained to Chris.

"I see, as expected the dog came when you called her," Chris said matter-of-factly as she covered her smile behind her hand.

"Chris sure does seem accepting of the unnatural phenomenon which is Wanko's dog whistle," Moro noted.

Yamato nodded. "She must be the type to believe what she sees."

Chris pondered. "So you can call her whenever you want?"

"Wanko can take the place of a warm water bottle in the winter. Your feet won't get cold as long as you hold her between your legs." Miyako explained in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Except I'll get upset if you fall asleep and leave me stranded!" Wanko said with a growl.

"You'll always have someone to fight with," Yamato joked about Chris' and Wanko's rivalry.

"I'm not so hot-blooded that I'd need such a thing," Chris sighed. "Do you always run around like this in the morning?" Chris asked Wanko.

"Pretty much," she replied with a smile. "Though, I have someone with me today."

"Oh? And who's that?" Yamato questioned.

Wanko tilted her head and confusion. "What do you mean? He should be right behind me-" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she looked behind herself and saw no one. "OH NO!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" Moro asked.

"Mari-kun was with me all morning but I guess when I heard the whistle I left him in the dust!" Wanko seemed embarrassed.

Gakuto scoffed. "Wait, the pretty-boy-foreigner? What were you doing with him this morning?" he asked almost offended that anyone was hanging out with him.

"You know, you're the only one calling him pretty," Miyako pointed out.

"We were just conditioning him for training," Wanko replied with her usual bright smile.

"Wait, condition him for training? Kawakami temple is taking him as a student?" Moro, along with the rest of the family seemed surprised.

"Grandpa recruited him, himself," Wanko confirmed. "Says he has a lot of potential, so since he was homeless he's letting him stay with us."

"Wow, the principal himself? Didn't know Omari had it in him!" Capt shouted with pride.

"That foreigner is staying under the same rough as Momo-senpai? That lucky bastard, I knew something was up with him!" Gakuto cursed with tears streaming down his face.

Moro patted the taller teen's back. "He can't really help that can he?"

Yamato looked over at Momoyo who seemed like she was in deep thought. "What do you think Nee-san?"

She hummed. "I think Omari is an interesting guy," she noted. "With each task completed it's like his power gets more and more noticeable. At this rate, he'll become a formidable opponent sooner than later."

Yamato was in awe. Was Momoyo really thinking that much about a guy instead of cute girls like she normally does? He couldn't help the tinge of jealousy that started to burn in his gut.

Not to mention, approval from the principal after just one day?

"Omari," he whispered under his breath. "Just who are you?"

…

"Damn it! Where did you go, Wanko?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs looking for my training partner.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation started to build up in my nose.

"ACHOO!" Damn, that was a big ass sneeze.

A/N:

(So I ended up just connecting chapter 6&7 lol he's the author notes for both of them.

Sorry for such the long wair for such a short chapter. Life gets in the way a lot for someone like me who's always doing stupid shit and dealing with the repercussions of said stupid shit. But like I said, I'll never abandon this fic, so here's another chapter that I hope can hold you over for a little.

I want to have another chapter come out this month but it might not be till early next month, we'll find out.

A/N:

So I said a new chapter at the beginning of the month… and all of a sudden… the month is about to end.

Sorry.

This is the type of fic it'd probably be best to forget about, let chapters pile up and the binge lol. Though I really do appreciate y'all reading as soon as you can.

Also, third most followed story on the site? I love ya'll. (I think this makes Omari the most popular OC on fanfiction. Maybe in the whole fandom.)

This chapter was weird for me because I feel like it could have been added onto the last chapter but I didn't even finish writing this chapter till today so…

Has the pacing been too slow chapter to chapter? Would you rather me have time skip into some more juicy stuff or would you be interested in a few more chapters of Omari in class with the gang and enjoying everyday school life? Let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Guys I added things to the last chapter, so if you missed that, make sure to re-read it before starting this one.

...

"I finally… caught up with you guys!" I said as I doubled over, heaving heavily in order to catch my breath.

After tracking them down I finally managed to catch up with them on the bridge that's on the way to school.

"Oh, he found us," Miyako stated plainly.

"Umu, ne Kazukko, didn't you say you left him on Shanaishima?" Momoyo asked her sister.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully as if she was proud of the time it took her to get from there to here. "Oh sorry Mari-kun, when they blew the whistle it's just in my instinct to come running."

"He managed to catch up all the way from Shanaishima?" Yamato asked.

"Wanko, why?" I managed to sputter out before collapsing on the ground.

As I buried my face into the sidewalk I heard people start to gather around me. "Omari-kun are you all right?" I heard Moro's voice ask.

"Describe… ``alright," I heaved into the ground.

"Looks like he's out of breath," Capt noted.

"Looks like it," Momoyo stated. "C'mon Mari-kun, laying down isn't going to help you catch your breath."

"I know… I know…" I said as she lifted me up like a rag doll. With that, I crossed my hands behind my head, taking deep breaths.

Wait a minute… Have I introduced myself to all of them yet? I mean they should know me from my introduction, and of course, I would know them from me playing their game, but they wouldn't know that.

"W-Wanko, are these your friends?" I asked.

She nodded as she introduced me to the rest of the Kazama family, Chris and Miyako (I guess they aren't actually apart of the family yet.)

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," I said with a bow.

"Your Japanese etiquette is very well pronounced," Chris praised me.

"Haha, it was just a bo-"

"Brother! That's Kawakami Momoyo!" An annoying voice interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Yes, she's as beautiful as the rumors say she is, she passes with a perfect score," a just as annoying yet deeper voice followed.

"Two muscular guys. Must be today's challengers," Yamato noted.

"You must be Kawakami Momoyo," the younger, slightly skinnier brother screeched.

"Yeah, that's me," Momoyo said with her hand on her hip, looking very unimpressed.

"Everyone in our home town knows about us. We are the Niou brothers," The older and more muscular brother spoke. "We're looking for a strong wife so we can make a successor for our dojo."

"Kawakami Momoyo, come with us and be our wife!" The younger brother chimed in.

They want to have the same wife and a child from the same wife? That's kinda weird but hey, to each their own. I certainly can't blame them for wanting Momoyo but Jesus.

"It's like they're two Gakuto's, two stupid muscular guys," Miyako noted.

"Hmm, I'm obviously smarter and better than them," Gakuto replied.

I let out a snicker, I'm not too sure about that.

"Hey did you just laugh foreigner!?" Gakuto yelled at me.

"No no of course not," I raised my hands up in surrender.

Returning back to Momoyo she still looked just as unimpressed as she did before. "Is this a challenge or a search for your wife?"

"We don't even need a match. We'll win easily," the younger brother laughed.

"We're looking for a wife who will do us both, HAHAHA!"

They're some weirdos, that's for sure.

"What's with these rude men, you can't call them challengers," Chris noted.

"How about this," Momoyo said smiling for the first time since the challengers arrived. "See that man over there," she said pointing at me. "He's my protege, I'm teaching him everything I know."

"Huh? Since when?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Beat him, and I'll agree to marry you and bear your children," the smile on her face was that of devil-like confidence.

"Deal," they both agreed.

"WHAT!?" The entire Kazam family plus the extra three with them said in unison.

"Nee-san you can't be serious," Yamato said baffled.

"He's right Momoyo-san," I said as I ran up to her. "I'm really not sure if I'm in the state to fight considering I'm winded, not only that but I haven't even been training that long and you already think I can beat renown fighters?"

She just smiled at me without a worry in the world. "Men do their best work when they're backed against a wall. I've already made the conditions of the fight. If you don't I'll be forced to marry them and have their children."

I clicked my tongue. "I guess I have to then."

"Umu," She nodded.

**[Quest added: **

**"If you like it you'll have to fight my protege before you can put a ring on it!"**

**Description: **

**Momoyo backed you into a corner, fight these two guys and keep her from getting married! **

**Reward: **

**Beating them: 2300 XP] **

I stepped up in front of the two brothers. "I guess I'm your opponent today."

The younger one snarled. "If you think we're afraid of you just because you're a foreigner, think again!" Why would I think that?

"Yeah, we've beaten plenty of foreigners just like you," the older one added.

I smiled, trying to hide the sinking feeling of nervousness in my gut. "Then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

The two brothers both got into their fighting position. Looks like I'm fighting these two at the same time. No wonder the XP reward was so much.

I got into my position, I guess it was time to fight for real.

…

At the sidelines, Omari's new friends were beginning to watch the fight start.

"T-That fighting stance!" Momyo seemed surprised.

"Hehe," Wanko sheepishly smiled as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry Nee-sama I know I wasn't supposed to teach him anything, but I decided to show him a few things during our training."

Momoyo didn't get upset, on the contrary, she smiled. "Normally I would have to scold you for teaching Kawakami techniques to the uninitiated… but right now, that's going to come in handy… so thank you Kazuko."

"Onee-sama…" Wanko partially felt upset that she would have been scolded but in the end, she understood.

"Nee-san, shouldn't you be more worried? I mean, your entire life lies in the hands of an amateur," Yamato questioned his fake-older sister.

"Yamato don't you trust my judgment?" She questioned.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that I'd put myself in a situation like this if I wasn't confident?"

Yamato remained silent for a moment. "I just don't understand how he could be any stronger than yesterday."

"Trust me," Momoyo smiled to herself. "He's gotten plenty stronger since the other day."

…

I've never seen a slower punch in my life. I stepped back with time to spare and let the older brother's punch sail past me along with his entire body. I stuck my foot out in order to trip him as he ran past.

"OUCH!" he screamed as he face planted into the ground.

"YOU MOTHER-" I didn't have any time to laugh though as the younger brother followed up with a swift jab towards my face.

"Heh," It was slow, I guess that's what I get for increase my perception. I reached up and grabbed his fist before it was able to hit me in the face.

"How did you?" The younger brother asked.

"You're too slow," I've always wanted to say that. With that, I pulled his arm, along with his upper torso down, bringing my knee up in the process, slamming it into his face.

The knee was strong enough to send the brother railing back, landing flat on his ass. He brought his hand up to his face in pain as he rolled around on the ground.

"Enough with your tricks!" The older brother yelled. I guess he recovered in the time I was kicking his little brother's ass.

His body language was plain as day, he started to turn around for a spinning roundhouse kick but before he could even finish it, I closed the distance between us and tackled him to the ground.

…

The rest of them watched in awe at the ugly looking fight. It was obvious that Omari was winning the match but as far as aesthetics go, he still had a lot to learn.

"H-He certainly isn't giving them a chance to breathe," Miyukie stuttered as she watched the fight.

"Umu, I suppose his plan is to keep pressure on them so they can't think… It just doesn't look that cool," Momoyo noted as a sweat drop started to form on her forehead.

"It looks… cramped," Yamato noted as he watched Omari ground and pound the older brother.

"But he has gotten better," Wanko said as she stared intensely at the fight. "He's definitely better than yesterday when I fought him."

"How is that even possible?" Moro asked.

"Like I've said before… There's something about him," Momoyo said with a slight smile.

…

"Fuckin' weirdo, wanting to fuck a girl with his own brother!" I screamed down at him as I sent my fists down into his face.

"Ow Ow I-I give!" the man screamed as I continued to pound him.

"You give, huh?" I say as I stop my barrage of attacks. I looked down at him, trying to catch my breath. His face was lumped in and bruised, I guess I really didn't need to continue this any further.

Just as I began to get off of him I felt a sharp pain on my side. I turned to see that it was the younger brother. He had landed a low key straight into my ribs.

"Huh?" The younger brother said in confusion as I grabbed his leg.

"HA!" I yelled down as I brought one of my elbows down onto his leg as hard as I could.

"AAAA!" He screamed as I felt the vibration of his leg cracking.

Damn, that was enough to break a bone? I really have gotten stronger.

The younger brother rolled around in pain. It looked like he was unable to battle, which means I'm the winner.

I stood up, both the brothers were rolling around in pain. I looked back at the Kazama family (+ Chris and Miyuki)

I let out a little laugh. "That wasn't too bad," I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Mari-kun!" Wanko yelled out as she ran up to me. "That was amazing, you're even stronger than you were yesterday!"

"Yeah with that kind of power you might actually give Kazuko a run for her money," Momyo complimented me as she patted me on my back. "You're beginning to look like a promising protege."

"With how thoroughly she kicked my ass yesterday, I doubt it," I said humbling myself.

But with this Gamer ability, who knows what kind of power I can achieve?

...

**A/N: **

**Yeah, this was supposed to go out at the beginning of the month but if you couldn't tell, I got really caught on the fight. **

**Also, thank you for getting this fic to the most followed on the platform! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long time no see... I won't make any excuses but I do update you at the end. For now, enjoy. (I wrote and deleted this chapter a thousand times. This version was written in a day so if there's a lot of typo's please excuse me.) **

Y'know, I don't wanna burst my own bubble and say I'm a natural at this gamer ability, but I mean I've gone up 10 levels in two days so I think the proof is in the pudding.

It does help that this universe has been very gracious with handing out experience points. With almost each quest I've gotten I've been able to level up multiple times. Though in this universe I'm going to have to level up as fast as I can to compete with everyone else.

If my plan is to beat Momoyo one day I'm going to have to grind HEAVY; but how do you even grind in this world? Is there a bunch of low level thugs I can just whoop on every time I run into them? It's not like they're AI, surely there'd be repercussions for picking a fight everyday.

Moreover, I still need to learn how to actually fight. I've learned some things here and there from Wanko but I'm still leagues behind everyone here who's been fighting their entire lives. Even if I get strong I'm still nothing without technique.

"OMARI!" Suddenly, I'm thrown out of my thoughts by the screech of my homeroom teacher. "Are you dozing off in my class? Don't think because you're from another country that I'll be any less harsh with you!" And with that I felt a sharp pain erupt on my face.

"EEEGAKKK!" I let out a weird sound as I fell out of my chair. I had been whipped. My ancestors weeped.

"Pay attention next time. If you ask a question I've already gone over, I won't have any mercy for you," Sensei said as she cracked her whip once more. "Now, back to what I was saying-"

I laid down for the rest of the period, making sure to keep close attention to her words this time.

…

"Hey Yamato! Yesterday's girl from class S is calling for you." The monkey boy known as Ikurou informed Yamato.

Girl from yesterday? Did I miss something? I mean, to be fair, besides my match yesterday, I didn't really focus on anything else.

"Huh? You mean the girl who was at the gambling den?" Yamato asked.

Ah yes, good old Yamato and his gambling addiction. Reminds me of my uncle.

The monkey's face began to blush as he recalled yesterday. "Yeah. It's the girl you want to tie up and make cry."

NANIIII?

Yamato must have seen my face because he looked at me and shrugged with a nervous laugh before turning his attention back to Ikuro. "What a bother. What does she want to play this time?"

"It's not the gambling den. She says to come to the rooftop."

"Well, I don't want to ignore her and have her calling me a chicken. I'll go. Wanko, Miyako. Will you two come with me?"

The two girls agreed and the group left the room.

Now normally at this point the story would follow those three… But I'm not playing as Yamato so I just stay in the classroom, not wanting to intrude.

"So uh, What's up Chris?" I spoke to chris, not having anyone else to really talk to.

"Oh, it's Mari-kun," She gave me a reserved smile. "As two foreign students we must hold ourselves with dignity and represent our countries well."

"I feel like regardless of what I do, everyone has made up their minds on how they view the U.S at this point."

"Ah Yes, the U.S.A. I've been there a few times myself. Wonderful country."

Chris and I made small talk about our home countries for a while.

"Hey Mari-kun," The pretty girl known as Chika got my attention. "I heard you're living in Kawakami temple right now. How is it living under the roof as the most popular girls in school?"

Her statement began to start a stur of conversation in the classroom. Most of the males in my class cursed the day I was born, or re-born, I suppose.

"H-How is it? Well I've only spent one night there so, if I had to say, so far, it's tiring."

Another eruption of conversation broke out in the classroom.

"Tired huh? He must have been up all night."

"I swear if he puts his hands on my queen then I'll gut him."

"Kuzuko is mine!"

Said conversation began to scare me.

After a while of explaining my living situation it seemed to lower the pitchforks if only slightly. I still haven't even gotten the chance to enjoy living in the same house as them anyways. It's mostly just sleep and training.

Maybe tonight will be better. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Momoyo at all, even though she took me under her wing as her protege.

"Perhaps we should battle one day, Mari-kun," Chris suggested.

"One day maybe, I'd totally lose at my skill level now," I say as I see her level 30 floating above her head.

…

Some time passed and Yamato finally came back to the room. It seemed that he had a new challenge on his hands. Aoi Touma, one of the top 3 popular boys according to Chika.

"Though Mari-kun made a big debut splash, he might be in the top five," She said as she winked at me with her tongue out.

R-Really?

"It's because he's foreign, it's literally just because he's not from around here! GOD you women are shallow!" Gakuto complained. It seems like he still doesn't like me that much.

The monkey Ikurou chimed in. "Shallow women make me horny."

A look of slight disgust appeared on Moro's face. "Everything makes you horny. I bet you'll eventually get horny over a coke bottle or something."

"Just hearing the word soybean makes me horny."

What's wrong with this dude?

"Anyways Yamato, how are you two going to compete? You'll lose if you compete on your looks." Ikurou asked.

"Is that your personal opinion?" I joked.

For whatever reason Gakuto jumped in the conversation again. "I'm pretty confident in my looks, but… Against Aoi, I'd say I'd be back by about half a game."

Moro sighed. "How shameless of you. There would be a larger margin for sure."

"Is that your personal opinion?" I joked again.

"Thinking about who's hotter than who is making me horny!" The monkey yelled.

"Even though we're talking about guys?" questioned.

Chika sighed. "That horny monkey in the back is loud, can you make him shut up?"

"Yonpachi." I guess that's the monkey's nickname. "I'll give you something to fantasize about." Yamato spoke.

"What!?" Yonpachi perked up in excitement.

"Go talk it out with the other guys in the back. Here's the topic: your daughter brings home her boyfriend."

Yonpachi immediately turns to the guys. "You have to kill the boyfriend for sure. I'd kill him at least 20 times and write 'violate' on his forehead."

Moro chimes in. "That's something you see in the news that'd make you depressed."

Suguru the long-haired otaku gives his two cents. "Hold on. I think the most important question is if your daughter's blood-related or not?"

That wouldn't change what I do at all.

"I probably wouldn't do anything. In fact, it'd be kinda depressing if my daughter didn't bring home a boyfriend eventually," I decided to join the conversation.

"..." Miyako maid a slight noise under her breath.

"Do you have something you wanted to say?" Moro asked.

"... It's nothing."

"If you got something on your mind, say it." Gakuto demanded.

"Well I was going to say, it's needless to worry because you wont get to have children."

OUUUUUUUUCH! GOD DAMN.

You could practically hear her words pierce Yonpachi's heart. "You… Dont… Have to be so flat out."

Suguru scoffed. "What a tasteless comment. You 3-D women."

Gakuto laughed. "She told you guys."

"... That was for everyone besides Mari-kun."

Oh my God really Miyako? That's so nice of you, I could cry.

""It's because he's foreign, it's literally just because he's not from around here! GOD you women are shallow!"

As the conversation winded down a little bit. Yamato continued to question the class about what they knew about Aoi. It seemed he was gathering info for his upcoming battle.

….

Later that night, we went down to the river bank to work on our stamina and speed.

YAAAAH! FINISH!" Kazuko called out as she crossed the finish line and Gakuto stopped the stopwatch.

"Oh your time's finally starting to get worse,' Gakuto noted.

"What's… My… Time…" I said doubled over attempting to heave air into my lungs. Gakuto tisked as he mumbled my time under his breath. "WOOOO!" I let out a scream as I fall down onto the grass.

**Keep Up Mari-Kun pt.2!**

**Description: Continue to beat your time with each run you make. **

**Reward: 500XP!**

"Haa, haa, haa. I need to work on my stamina…" Wanko said in between breaths.

"It's still good though. Don't get greedy," Gakuto scolded her.

"What… He… Said," I agreed.

"I'm nowhere near good. I need strong legs…" She said as she rubbed her thighs.

"They look good to me," I said, eyeing up her nicely formed legs and thighs up to her butt. I don't mean to perve but it's kinda hard not to when you work out with a girl all day.

"You think so?" She said happily seemingly not catching on to my perviness.

"Fuahahahahahaha!" Suddenly our workout was interrupted by the sudden sound of laughter. "It's convenient if you're resting right now! Azumi! Stop the car here!"

A familiar duo came into view. A man with white hair and a golden suit along with his maid. "Yes, understood, Hideo-sama!"

"Whoa… It's Kuki-kun." Wow, I've never seen Wanko look this sad about something.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her, only slightly remembering the relationship between the two.

"N-Not really bad or anything," She said looking more sad than before.

"My lovely Kazuko-dono! I'm glad to see you're doing well!" Kuki spoke loudly and with his chest.

"Ahaha, yeah," Wanko chuckled nervously.

"By the way, I'm doing well too! Look at this sign of glory!" Kuki said as he showed off a dragon emblem on the back of his suit.

I stood up from the ground and stood next to Gakuto. Covering my mouth I asked him a question, whispering. "What exactly is going on here?"

Gakuto scoffed. "Don't stand too close to me, pretty boy." C'mon dude. "Kuki is in love with Wanko and Wanko doesn't love him back, you feel me?"

"Ah, I see, I see."

"You're shining brilliantly like always as you work hard towards your dream," Kuki complimented Wanko. "Your sweat is more beautiful than diamonds!" Okay that was taking it a step too far bro.

"Ummm…" Wanko seemed very uncomfortable.

"Please go out with me. Let's start by using exchange diaries!" Wow a sudden confession here out of nowhere?

"...Sorry, no thanks." AND A SUDDEN TURN DOWN OUT OF NOWHERE ACK IT HURTS MY SOUL.

"I see. Then I shall ask you again some other day." Wow, Kuki didn't even seem the slightest bit upset. "If there's something you need for training, I can use all the powers of the Kuki corporation to obtain it."

"I appreciate your offer, but no thanks. Hahaha." Yet another turn down, it truly hurts to see it.

Kuki eventually left and it was just the three of us again.

"I guess you're not into Kuki huh?" I asked the obvious.

"No, not at all haha," Wanko laughed sheepishly.

"Well it's fine, he seems to have a strong spirit," I noted as she seemed a bit sad that she might possibly hurt the dudes feelings.

"Yeah…"

"He does have a good taste in women though." Before I could stop myself I let something slip.

"H-Huh?" Wanko questioned.

"Nah, nothing, l-lets go." I ignored her question as I started the trek back to the temple.

I don't know why that slipped out but… Wanko is a really cute girl, that much is for sure.

**A/N: Hey I'm back, I've been in and out or rehab along with working on my original writing. I did promise you I wouldn't quit, so here's a chapter of good faith. I promise more uploads more often at the very least. **

**BTW if you didn't know Mari is Level 10 currently. **

**Question of the chapter is, why do you guys like this fic? Because it's sadly the most active fic? Is it the best written? Do you like the concept? Do you like Mari? Lemme know. **

**Also I wrote up a record of the characters and their levels if you're curious. If you're not, you can skip it.**

**(Another question is, what would you guys like to see more in this fic? I love character interaction with Mari but some of you guys seem to see it as Filler. So just because I'm curious, what would you guys want?)**

**(Another Another question. What ship are you feeling for Mari based off of what you read? Do you have a favorite girl you want romanced? Let me know.) **

...

**SS Tier (91-100):**

**Kawakami Momoyo, Hume Hellsing(Rank 0), Luo Haou(Kouu), Cookie108(Super Form) Kawakami Tesshin, Zozma Belphegor(Rank 4), Musashibou Benkei(Standing Death of Benkei), Matsunaga Tsubame(Hiraguno Finishers)**

**S Tier:(81-90)**

**Lu Shihandai, Shakadou Kyoubu, Nabeshima Tadashi, Mayuzumi Yukie(Special Sword Skills), Matsunaga Tsubame(Hiraguno), Claudio Nero(Rank 3), Kuki Ageha, Yoshitsune (Shyana Ou Gekirin)**

**A+ Tier(71- 80):**

**Mayuzumi Yukie, Matsunaga Tsubame, Kurogane Otome, Hazakura Seiso, Takae Tachibana, Itagaki Tatsuko(Dragon), Musashibou Benkei, Minamoto Yoshitsune, Nasu no Yoichi(Chuunibyou Sniping), Rinchuu, Mayuzumi Taisei, Ultra-Rock, Matsunaga Misago, Bushou, Shibunkyo, Mogami Aki**

**A Tier(61-70):**

**Itagaki Tatsuko, Margit Eberbach, Oshitari Azumi(Rank 1), Fuuma Chourou, Kyofu(Oomura Yoshitsugu), Sheila Colombo(Rank 109), Mukade, Che Dominguez(Rank 11), Stacy Connor(Timeskip[Rank 1]), Kiriyama Koi(Rank 42), Taijiri Yasushi, Youchi(Not using Copy skill), Cosima Lorbach**

**B+ Tier (51-60):**

**Margit Eberbach(Eyepatch), Naoe Yamato(Kuki Butler[Azumi, Rank 21]), Shiina Miyako(Kuki Butler[Azumi, Rank 22]), SuiSui-Go/Zhui (Motorbike), Stacy Connor(Rank 15), Lee Jinchu(Rank 16), Nasu no Yoichi(Distance Archer), Shishin, Thelma Muller (Armour)**

**B Tier (41-50):**

**Shiina Miyako(Accuracy Heavenly Archer + Melee), Naoe Yamato(Kuki Butler[Stacy, Rank 716]), Uonuma-san, Frank Friedrich(Mephistopheles), Mouri Motochika(777 Techniques), Lisa Blinker**

**C+ Tier (31-40):**

**Cookie4(All Forms), Aiseu(CookieIS4), US Cookie Models, Usami Kyojin, Kojima Umeko, Caracal Gail/Gates(Combo), Souri(Prime Minister), Cookie Series, CookieIS Series, Gakuto(Kuki Butler [Rank 888])**

**C Tier (21-30):**

**Chris Friedrich, Kawakami Kazuko(Route Powerup), Ishida Saburou(Super Saiyan), Takeda Kojuurou(Rank 999/743), Itagaki Ami, Itagaki Enjeru (Angel)**

**D+ Tier (11-20):Naoe Yamato(Kuki Butler[Lee, Rank 996]), Kawakami Kazuko, Frank Friedrich, Mayuzumi Sayaka, Nanjou Michelle Torako, Sakakibara Koyuki, Itagaki Ryuuhei, Inoue Jun, Thelma Muller, Sigrun Kohlschreiber, Shimazu Gakuto, Minamoto Tadakatsu, Kuki Yamato(Monshiro), Chousokabe Muneo, Hachiya Issuke, Shima Ukon, Ootomo Homura, Ryouzanpaku Members, Fine Bergman, Mogami Yuusai**

**E+ Tier (1-10):**

**Fushikawa Kokoro, Yaba Yumiko, Kuroko Haguro, Ukita Hidemi, Ryuuzouji Takamasa, Amago Haru(Both Twins), Mouri Motochika(Techniques Heavenly Archer), Marple(Rank 2) Musashi Kosugi(Premium), Kumagai Mitsuru, Manager, Kuki Hideo(Injured), Naoe Yamato, Kazama Shouichi, Musashi Bunta**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What? You act like I have a history of not updating fast or ****something****...**

...

If you've been wondering what your old pal Mari has been up to the past few days then I have two things to say. The first thing is that I have to thank you for asking and for checking up on me, it really means a lot. And the second thing is TRAINING!

April 29th. All I did was train. And it's really not even worth going through. It was a whole lot of weight lifting, running and more running. No I haven't even officially been taught any fighting techniques yet, if that is what you were going to ask.

The only good thing that came out of yesterday is I got to hang out with Momoyo a bit but trust me, the conversation was even more frustrating than the training. In fact I trained so hard yesterday that I actually got a little break this morning.

"Mari, how are you feeling?" Momoyo asked as I walked next to her.

I rubbed my sore neck and shoulders as we made our way to school. "Somewhere between falling apart and barely staying together."

"So what you're saying is you'll be ready for training tonight?" Momoyo said as she hip checked me.

"I never once said such a thing," I laughed almost falling to the ground under the force of the hip check.

"Senpai, who's that?" The cute girl who Momoyo was currently holding in her arms asked.

"That's Mari, my protege," She told the girl. "He'll be a great fighter someday."

"Shucks," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, for a different reason this time.

"Now, if you'd excuse me Mari, I'm skipping school with this girl today, but I'll see you tonight so make sure you rest up," she said with a wink that made shivers run down my spine.

She ran off with the girl allowing me to get one last look at her as she disappeared behind the horizon. Jesus, she's bad.

"Morning Mari-kun," Yamato said as he caught up to me.

"Mornin'," I replied back to him.

"How is your training?"

"Oh man, I'm faster and stronger everyday," I say in a sarcastic way though I'm completely serious. Already being a level 13.

"I believe it," Yamato complimented me.

"Oh by the way Yamato, how was your duel with Aoi?" It happened the other day, but I fell asleep during class again and slept right through it.

"Ah, he beat me unfortunately."

I give him a lil half smile and pat him on the back. "You got it next time brodie."

Together we both walked to school, making small talk here and there but it was a mostly quiet walk, which was completely fine with me.

As we walked through the hallway I noticed that it was a bit more bustling then it usually is. It seemed Yamato noticed it as well as he asked Kuma what had happened.

"Another window has been broken it seems," he says as he munches on a piece of cake.

"Another one?" I asked. "Who in their right mind would vandalize this school of all schools?"

"I think the principal's going to get mad now. *Munch* Hmm, this cake is delicious."

"You're eating gateau chocolat in the morning? That's amazing, Kuma-chan." Yamato noted.

"They used a lot of couverture chocolate, so this cake's the best." He seemed to be a cake connoisseur.

"Lemme taste it… Oh this is good…" Yamato tasted it and seemed genuinely surprised.

"Would you like some as well Mari-kun?" Kuma asked.

I put my hand up. "Nah, Senpai would kill me if she found out I was cheating on my diet."

"Nee-san isn't really the type to get mad about things like that," Yamato said as he pushed the cake closer to me.

"Really I can't, she said I need to follow the plan to a T so I can fight her as soon as possible."

Yamato didn't seem completely convinced but he shrugged it off anyways.

"Oh what is that? It looks good, Yamato." Wanko greets us as we walk into class.

"Kuma-chan gave me some cake," He placed the slice on her desk. "Here, I'm not going to eat all of it."

"Have you tried it yet Mari-kun?" She asked me.

"As much as I'd love to," I start.

"Oh yeah right, the diet." She remembers sheepishly.

"Yeaah," I could almost feel tears start to come out. "What about you Chris?" I noticed the blond staring down the dessert. "You look like you want a taste."

"You lack common sense to eat a piece of cake in the classroom during the morning." Though she says that, she's definitely eying the slice up.

"Wow, this is great!" Wanko exclaims.

"But I guess it's not against the rules," the blond says as she strolls over to Wanko's desk. "I guess I'll try some myself."

"Looks like you're a little too late my girl," I said as I pointed to the plate where the cake used to be.

"Yeah she finished it while you were talking to yourself." Yamato noted.

"Thanks for the meal!" Wanko cheered as she runs to go throw the plate away.

"K-Kuh!" Chris looks like she's about to blow a gasket.

Uh-oh. "Chris relax, Kuma-chan told us where he got it from. I'll take you there some time." I tried to save the day as much as possible.

"Really?" She seemed a bit happy.

"Sure." I nodded.

Suddenly, Moro burst though the classroom door. "Yamato Aoi's at the gambling den, he's taking challengers too."

"He's there huh? My chance for revenge came faster than I thought!" Yamato stood up from his desk, turning to the rest of the class. "Everyone, I'm going to go beat Aoi Touma from class 2-S in a gambling match. This is my return match, so come with me if you want to watch."

A group of classmates including me decide to go with Yamato for his battle with this Aoi dude. I missed out last time so I definitely have to go support this time.

…

"So, I request a rematch," Yamato says as he busts into the gambling den.

"Sure," without missing a beat Aoi accepts.

"That was quick, Boss," The bald skinhead guy named Jun notes.

"We still owe them for your loss, Jun," Aoi scolds the baldie gently.

"My apologies," Jun says.

"It's useless, useless, useless, no matter how many times you try." The black haired girl in the Kimono screeches. Kokoro, I think her name is. I like her voice actress.

"Ne~" Suddenly, my attention from the battle was dragged away to this white haired girl tugging on my sleeve. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, her red eyes piercing into me.

"Me?" I point at myself, mentally slapping myself in face. Of course she meant me. She tugged on my sleeve and looked me directly in the eyes. "I don't think so. I just moved her from the west."

"I feel like I've met you before?" She brought her hand up to her chin in thought… cute. "What's your name?"

"Omari, but you can call me Mari if you want."

"Okay~" She sang.

I turn back to the action to see that I missed some stuff. "Ayo Moro, what did I miss?"

"Uh, well, not much actually," Moro seemed a little perplexed at my friendliness towards him. I guess we haven't spoken to each other that much. "They both decided on using playing cards to settle this."

"How so?"

"They're going to guess the top card of the deck, whoever gets closest wins."

Why would they spend all of this time just for a game of chance… No, this isn't a game of chance. I know Yamato well enough to know that he has something up his sleeve… Hell Aoi might be on to something as well. This isn't a battle of chance… this is a battle of con men.

"So they decided to buy a deck of cards from downstairs to make it fair huh?" That may have put a damper on one of their plan's already.

"Wait, if we're already going out of the way to buy cards downstairs, how bout we go to the convenience store down the street." This is the second time they've switched where they're getting the cards from. First Aoi refused to use the playing cards in the room, now Yamato refused to use the cards from downstairs.

"I think the stand downstairs is enough," Aoi complains.

"The lady who works there falls for flattery," Yamato retorts.

"What's going on?" The white-haired girl who's name I believe is Koyuki asked me. "They're just arguing over where to get the cards right?"

"Yeah, they're both Con men at heart so they've probably had the cards thus far rigged or something."

"Wow Omari, you're pretty smart."

"Well I have been upgrading my intelligence."

We waited for a while For Jun And Miyako to come back with the playing cards. They both confirm that they're legit.

Aoi and Yamato check the cards to confirm once again that these are legit.

"Jesus, all of this just to guess the top cards, these guys are going all out." I whisper to myself.

"I know right~" Koiyuki sings.

They both take turns shuffling it and now finally, it was time for them to play the game.

Yamato bets. "I'll bet a king."

Aoi chuckles. "And I, a six."

They place their bets.

"Omari-kun, would you like to do the honors?" Aoi turns to me.

"Me?" I point to myself, again slapping myself for asking the obvious. "How do you know my name?"

He chuckles. "Of course I know who you are, we're in the Big four after all."

WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? I shake my head as I walk over to the cards, placing my hand on the top card.

"You two ready?" I asked them as they both nodded. "Alright then, read em and weep!" I shout as I turn the card over.

I could feel the entire classroom hold their breath as the card flip, what I saw, made my stomach jump.

**KING OF DIAMONDS!**

"WHAT!?" Kokoro gasped. "He guess exactly right?"

"Wow that's amazing…" I said, actually stunned.

"I win." Yamato says simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Chika congratulated Yamato. "You did it, Naocchi! You made up for your loss."

Aoi sighed in defeat. "That was splendid… you completely beat me."

"HOLD ON! One more match!" The snob in the kimono complained.

But with that though, the bell rang and the match had to end completely. Aoi complimented Yamato and left the classroom.

"Bye Omari-kun!" Koyuki waved to me as she left with Jun and Aoi.

I turned to the champion. "How'd you do it Yamato? There had to be a way to pull that off."

"Mari-kun, cards are my hobby. I know every way to shuffle a deck and where certain shuffles will land on certain cards. I just counted both of ours."

"T-That's insane." I couldn't believe it."

"Some things are necessary to win."

And with that, the somewhat anticlimactic match was done.

...

Just as I was about to leave school… "Ayo Omari!" I heard a lively and familiar voice rang out behind me.

I turn to see the bandanna wearing Capt running towards me. "Yo," I greet him as he zooms over to me. "Don't leave! The Kazama family Plus Miyuki and Chris are having a meeting in our classroom."

"Oh, so Momoyo-senpai won't be free for training then? No skin off my back." I could feel my muscles screaming in relief.

"Well about that, I'd like it if you could come too," Capt admitted.

"Me?" SHIT I really need to stop doing this.

"You've gotten really close to Momoyo and Wanko, so you're basically apart of the group already. If you're interested, I'd like to show you how the Kazama family gets down!"

Wow, he actually cares. "Sure."

…

"I went and Found Mayucchi. She was looking at the Kendo club," Wanko entered the classroom with a nervous Yukie.

A little later Miyako came in with a familiar blond. "I brought Chris. She was drinking tea in the tea ceremony club."

"And I brought Omari, I have no clue what he was doing when I got him!" Capt proclaims.

"I was just going home, dude."

"But all 10 of us are here now!" Capt started his meeting. "This is good news! We received a request."

"A request, huh? That's good. I can save money on food." I find myself standing next to the very beautiful and very frugal Momoyo.

"Um, what do you mean by request?" Mayukie asks timidly.

"We get hired for things like lending a hand in club practice games, and we call those requests," Yamato explained.

Moro chimed in as well. "Most of the time, they want momo-senpai's athletic ability."

Gakuto laughed. "There are requests for us guys too, like pretending to be a boyfriend."

Moro agreed. "It was Capt who pretended to be the boyfriend though."

"Sounds like yall do it all." I note.

"Only things that involve school though," Yamato replied.

"We receive payment in meal tickets. This time, we get 10 first-class meal tickets each." Capt announces.

Wanko's eyes light up in delight. "Wow, that's a lot! Sounds like a big request."

"It's a manhunt request. Punish the people who're breaking the windows."

"So someone actually requested that?" Miyako asks.

"How'd you manage to win it?" Gakuto asked.

"Win it?" Chris and I questioned in unison.

"We're not the only one's doing this jack-of-all-trades thing. So requests are first put on auction." The muscle head explained.

"The windows here have been broken this week, right?" Capt aks.

"I hear this is the first windows breaking incident at Kawakami Academy," Momoyo chimes in, scooching a bit closer to me for whatever reason.

"They told us to punish and capture the culprits." Capt announces.

"What's security doing?" Yamamto asks.

"I heard that when he seized the escaping culprit he was knocked away by other culprits. They aren't ordinary people." Capt explains.

"Sounds like something you'll have to take care of," Momoyo whispers in my ear, giving me goosebumps.

"I-I mean, I'll get some help from you right? Right?"

God help me.

**...**

**A/N: **

**If you guys don't mind the character ****interactions**** then HOOORAY cause I'm loving writing Omari into this universe. **

Ruberforumfree you want me to add magic? Hmmm possibly later in the story, in his higher levels. Never really thought about it tbh. It'd be cool.


	10. Chapter 10

"Huhh? Are you serious? He doesn't look that strong to me."

The Itagaki siblings gathered around a table with multiple photo's spread across the surface. On said photos was a foreigner, fighting both Kazuko Kawakami and two random men, though they looked strong.

"I don't get it, what's so special about him?" The twin-tailed Itagaki Angel spat.

"Yeah I mean, he's cute, but I think even I could whoop his ass at this point." Ryuhei chimed in.

"I like his hair." Tatsuko added.

A man laughed. "Your untrained eyes wouldn't be able to see it, but too a master like me," the master of the siblings, Shakadou spoke. "The potential in this boy far exceeds all of yours."

"What!?" The violet haired Itagaki Ami spouted in surprise. "But we managed to master the Kawakami style in a few short years! Are you implying that he could do it in less?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying." Shakadou's excitement could hardly be contained. "This kid could defeat the entire Kawakami school one day… I need him on our side."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ryuhei asked.

"It's unfortunate but Tesshin got to him first." You could almost feel the ooze dripping from Shakadou's voice. "But as long as we strike while he's weak, we'll be able to act."

Ryuhei smiled. "I think I know exactly what you have planned."

The small room began to fill with laughter as they started to devise their evil plan for the young man.

…

**[Quest added: **

**"Cast the first stone." **

**Description: **

**The Kazama family asked you to help them with a request to bring down the window breakers who have been terrorizing the school. Help them take the vandals down.**

**Reward: **

**5,000 XP] **

Finally night fell, the plan was all set out.

"Man I can't believe it, my first mission," I was pretty excited despite the fact that Senpai wanted me to fight people of unknown strength.

We looked down from the roof of the school to the training grounds. You could essentially see the entire campus from our current location.

I was crouched down looking down and Momyo was behind me peering down as well.

"We'll test your strength today, and I'll decide once and for all if you're worth being my protege," her voice tickled the back of my neck.

"Senpai, that tickles~"

"Stop trying to be cute, bastard," Gakuto calls me out.

Yamato shushes us. "Shut up you three," he points over to the front gate. "Look."

A few shadowy figures stroll casually onto campus grounds.

"There are four enemies… And it looks like they're conveniently split onto different floors." Momoyo noted, breathing down my neck. She also leaned in for a closer look, pressing her boobs against my back.

"Kinda… getting … hard… er, hard to think… yeah, that's what I meant."

"C'mon Mari, let's go greet these guys," Momyo taps my shoulder and I follow her into the building.

…

The perp skipped through the hallway of the school. "Lalalalla~ I'm going to break the windows now~" Sounded like the dude was foreign, his accent was thick and his singing skills were worse than my own.

"Say something cool," Momoyo pushes me.

"Ah- okay," I ran out in front of the guy. "Hey you!" I pointed at him. "The only thing that's breaking tonight, is your face!" I yell.

"Laaaaaaame," Momoyo comments.

"L-Like you could come up with anything better!"

The dude takes a few steps back in surprise. "!? You saw me!"

"No shit," I reply, folding my arms. '"Did you really think Kawakami academy would just sit back and let you keep this shit up?

"Take my punches!" This dude was a level 10, pretty good, but not good enough.

As he drew further, I side stepped his attack and laid my own punch into his jaw. He fell directly on his ass.

"You really are improving!" Momoyo slaps me on my back.

"Don't give me credit for fighting this bum I-" before I could even finish my sentence said bum jumped back up for another attack. "Let me finish!" I yell as I kick him in his face sending him back to the ground.

See I knew abusing my strength stat would pay off eventually.

"I feel like all ten of us were not needed for this job," I noted.

"Why are you always complaining?" Momoyo asked.

"I'm just asking! And normally I complain because you're usually abusing the fuck outta me!" I object.

"Yeah yeah."

"Alright you two," Moro, who joined us chimed in. "Let's go find team 2, they're the closest."

"Mari you better take down at least one more guy or I'll make you look like a pretzel."

"SENPAI YAMETTE!"

…

On the third floor Gakuto had already approached the other vandal.

"Bob-kun! I-I'm in a pinch!" The small fry cried.

"Senpai, is this dude even worth me taking out? He looks almost harmless." I asked Momoyo as we ran down the hallway towards the perp, sandwiching him between us and Gakuto.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Whack that little mole!" She yelled.

"F-Fine."

"Now, say something COOOL this time!"

"Ugg, you've gotta give me more time to think about this type of shit."

We continued to close in on the little bastard. C'mon Mari, you got something cool in this noggin of yours, just say whatever comes natural… What did that squirt say earlier?

"You damned right you are!"

"Huh? What was that in reference to?"

"Uh, him being in a pinch…"

"God you're lame."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I continued to rush the squirt. "Senpai, do you know what I did back in high school?"

"Hmm, what was it again? I forgot."

"I played american football."

"Oh… and what does it have to do with this?"

"Not much," I said as I readied my foot. "But I was the best kicker in the state!" And with that I flung my foot forward, smashing the toes of my shoe into his chin.

"OWUWPOOOW" I sent him flying back into a widow, breaking it. Oh shit.

"DUDE!" Gakuto yelled at me.

I put my hands up defence. "I-I'm sorry!, let's just say that he did it!"

"Well I mean, he DID technically do it," Moro defended me.

"T-That was a good kick M-Mari-san," That's when I finally noticed Mayukie was there.

"Ay, good job, you actually managed to talk to him!" Said her little horse thing. Matsukaze I think its name was.

"Thanks Mayzumi," while unsure how I feel about it now, back when I first read through the visual novel she was my favorite girl.

With that thought in mind a familiar blue text window popped up on my screen.

**[Quest Passed: **

**"Cast the first stone." **

**Description: **

**The Kazama family asked you to help them with a request to bring down the window breakers who have been terrorizing the school. Help them take the vandals down.**

**Reward: **

**5,000 XP] **

**Level Up! **

**Level Up!**

Level 15 huh? Oh yeah, it's all coming together.

Wait, does that mean that the others took out the last guy?

"Don't ask me how I know, but I think they wrapped up guys, we better go check on them," I let them know as I started walking out of the building. Hopefully that wasn't too suspicious of me...

…

"P-Please let us go, we're just pitiful children."

"Give it a rest," I shut them up. "Jits like you are never actually sorry for what you did, just that you got caught."

"Now stop crying, if it gets too unsightly I'll shave your eyebrows off," Capt threatened.

"Well, all's well that ends well amiright Gakuto?" I asked, slapping his back.

"Don't touch me."

Man he really doesn't fuck with me does he?

"Well to be fair, it didn't really end well for those two," Moro noted.

"Yeah, I don't really care about them," I said with a laugh.

…

The next morning I was brought onto the training grounds with master Tesshin. He called me out for a one on one tutoring session before school starts, but ever since I got here there's been nothing but silence.

"Omari, what do you know about meditation?" He spoke finally.

Meditation? "Not much I'm afraid. I've seen characters in movies and anime do it, but I don't know what it actually is… breathing exercise isn't it?"

"Breathing exercises, ohoho," he laughed. "That's what it may appear to be like on the outside and it does have a lot to do with breathing, but to simply call it breathing exercise would be an insult."

"My apologies," I bow.

"Don't worry about it," he didn't seem to be that mad about it. "You train your body, your body get's strong, yes?"

nod in response.

He continued. "You train your mind, your mind gets strong, yes?"

I nod again.

"So if you were to train your spirit, it would also get strong, wouldn't it?"

I didn't nod in response, as I didn't know.

"Come here, sit and cross your legs," he motioned for me to sit next to him and I did. "Make sure you clear your mind, focus on your breathing, when your mind starts to wonder, bring it back to your breathing."

"Is that it?"

"That is only the first part. When you get good you'll start to feel your energy growing, your fighting spirit as well, meditation is a good way to grow your power."

"Is it necessary?"

"Most certainly, especially if you hope to challenge Momoyo one day… For now we'll do this for half an hour."

HALF AN HOUR!? DOING NOTHING?

…

"So I heard you trained with the old man today," I walked beside Momoyo on the way to school.

"Trained isn't the word I'd use," it was literally the most boring thing ever.

"What happened?"

"We meditated just for a while," I said with a shrug.

She nodded knowingly. "That old man is serious about his meditation." She patted my shoulder. "Well he does know a thing or two about training so you can at least rely on him to steer you in the right direction."

"Sure," I replied back.

Soon the rest of the Kazama family (Plus Chris and Yukie) met up with us by the river bank.

"Today's the Friday gathering," Capt brought up.

"We gotta decide what we're going to do over the long weekend," Gakuto noted.

"Mayumayu, Kri and Mari, you guys don't know about the Friday gathering do you?" She turned to Wanko. "Sis, take them to the base after school."

"Aye, Aye," She mimicked a pirate. "Mari-kun and I had some training to do anyway. Oof, more training.

"Better bring a change of clothes," Yamamto advised.

"You ain't ever lie my friend," luckily I had my casual clothes in my school gym locker.

"Haaaaa…" The shy girl known as Yukie or Mayucchi breathed out a strange breath.

"What's wrong Mayucchi?" Chris asked.

"Well, this is the first time I've received a present from someone other than my relatives," that is a sad statement my girl. "Yamato was my FIRST."

"NANI!?" I almost spit out my drink, had I had one.

"Gakuto, Mari, quick, Grab Miyako!" Momoyo senpai yelled at us.

"OH SHIT!" We both launched at the purple haired girl, holding her back.

"YOOOOOU!" She yelled in anger as we both tried our damnedest to hold her back. Shit, remind me not to fight this chick anytime soon.

"Eh, eh, eh?" Mayuchhi looked around with a blushed look on her face, obviously confused.

"You're a playboy," Moro noted.

"That was definitely just a figure of speech," Yamato didn't even seem bothered by what was going on.

Suddenly Miyako stopped charging. Gakuto and I were able to relax a bit. "I was pretending to be a new wife who snapped."

"I don't understand why you would get so angry." Chris said bringing her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Of course you wouldn't Chris," I said as I patted her back.

"Oh Omari-kun, hello there," She smiled and returned the pat, obviously still confused by what was going on.

"If you don't watch out, Omari will try to take your first, Chris," Momoyo added.

"I-I would NOT try to do that!" I defended myself.

"My first what?" Chris asked.

"Oh you know," Momoyo then leaned in and whispered. "Your chastity."

And with that her face turned red in an instant. "O-Omari! W-Were not even dating, why would you attempt to do something so impure?" She took several steps away from me.

"Why Senpai, what did I do to deserve this?" I questioned.

"It's a good laugh," she replied back simply.

...

**I tried to get this out before the end of March... Didn't happen. But my goal is to be past the timeline of the common arc before the one year anniversary. **

**I'd like to respond to a review about wanting to see more original scenes. I understand completely and will try to add more and more original things, but to be honest, my original inspiration for this fic was to write out how Omari would act and have fun with the characters in some of the scenes that were in the visual novel. But for the sake of all my readers I will try harder to add more original content. **

**I bet the readers who are having the most fun right now are the one's who've just watched the anime lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm actually kind of excited about going to the Friday gathering. I mean you have to understand after all, though my actions may or may not have shown it, I'm a HUGE fan of Majikoi. Going to the Friday gathering means I'll finally be able to see the base that always looked like a blast to me.

"You sure got a big smile on your face… are you that excited?" Momoyo walked next to me on one side and Kazuko on the other.

"Of course I am," I began, quickly coming up with an excuse for being so chipper. "After all, I moved to another country and I'm already finding myself surrounded by friends. Who wouldn't be excited?"

"Aw, Mari-kun!" Wanko patted me in a way where, had it been when I first came to this world, It probably would have hurt my back severely.

Momoyo gave me a smirk. "Who said we were friends? The best title I'd give you is roommate and future rival."

"WHAT?!" I almost felt like crying.

"Don't take what Nee-san says too seriously. She likes you." Wanko said with her mouth cuffed, whispering into my ear.

"Well I suppose I like him just as much as the rest of the men in the Kazama family, besides little bro Yamato."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. It's not like I would want her to like me more than anyone else she's grown up with. Despite living together, we've only known each other for less than two weeks.

"I like you, Omari!" Kazuko smiled at me, almost melting my heart.

"Thank you… Both of you, I mean it, your companionship means a lot to me," Even I can get sentimental when I have to.

"Don't get all sappy on us now," Though she turned her head, I could tell Momoyo was smiling.

…

"Yo, we're here!" I waved as I stepped in the main chill spot of the base. Man, I always thought this place was badass. Manga everywhere, couches and a coffee table? What else would anyone need? "Man this place is fire," I said as I sat down on one of the open spots of the couches.

That's when the little purple robot named Cookie approached me. "Hello, my name is Cookie, would you like some popcorn?"

It was so strange seeing something like this actually work in action. Honestly he doesn't look that different than something that would be roaming around at Disney World. A part of me would like to see him transform into Cookie V2 but another part of me was terrified of that outcome, so I let it be.

"Hello there, my name's Omari, and I would love some popcorn, Cookie, thank you," I replied back, taking the back of popcorn from the little droid, who's kinda cute but I'm also kind of afraid of.

"Oh my, you're very well mannered."

Not well mannered, slightly terrified. "You flatter me," it is kind of strange talking to a robot though.

That's when Moro chimed in. "Also, feel free to read from our Manga collection. Borrow some if you'd want, we only ask that you put in your own manga as a trade."

What laid before me was a wall full of shelves completely filled up with manga. Surely a collection that's been growing for a few years. Honestly I haven't read or collected that much manga, despite being a nerd myself. It's an expensive hobby.

"You should read Joe, Mari, it's a boxing manga so I think you'd like it!" Wanko said as she handed me a volume of manga.

Joe? As in Ashita no Joe? "Thanks Wanko, but I've already seen the anime."

"YOU HAVE TO READ THE MANGA TOOO! It's sooo much better!" She yelled.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

"Mari, catch!" Moro tossed me a D.S. The original blocky one. "You like games? We have a few of these laying around if you wanna play."

"DO I?" I LOVED THE D.S.

"Let me show you the game I've been playing real quick, it's my personal favorite," with that Moro and I played together for a few minutes. It was some good, honest, and wholesome fun.

After a while…

"You should die," words were said without twisting, no intent hidden in them, simply just what the words meant.

What in the hell did I miss?

I looked up to see Miyako staring down Chris with a murderous gaze. "How dare you… How dare you say that!".

Her voice cracked in anger as she shot the words at the blond. It made everyone in the room flinch slightly. It seems that even her friends who've known her for years were surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Miyako stop!" Yamato yelled.

Oh shit.

Miyako's body twitched, shooting herself in a forward motion towards Chris. I felt my body begin to react as well, hoping to intercept the purple haired girl before she could do any damage; however, Momoyo quickly grabbed Miyako, keeping her from lunging at Chris.

I remember now.

This is when Chris called the meaning of this abandoned building into question… and said it should be destroyed. Shit, I was actually having fun a minute ago, now I have to deal with this dramatic ass scene.

Though I should take this seriously. I have no idea if me being here would affect the scene in any way… That being said, the very fact that I AM here could affect the scene without me doing anything, so trying to let it play out without me could also be a dangerous move.

If I don't watch my step, Chris, Mayucchi and I might have to part ways with the Kazama family for good.

"You don't understand! This place! This atmosphere! You don't know how important it is!" Miyako screamed.

Damn, this shit is even more intense when being in the room. The visual novel's still frames where only a few characters will be on the screen at a time had nothing on the real thing. Everyone else's body language and vibe has changed so severely it's insane.

"Eh?... Eh?" Chris couldn't keep eye contact with anyone in the room. She was obviously confused yet she still knows she did something wrong.

"That's why I didn't want to let her join!" Miyako looked at the rest of the original group.

That one hurt. While it was only specifically directed at Chris, it also felt like it could be directed at me and Mayucchi too.

"They should destroy this place? How dare you say that here?! Who do you think you are?!" Momoyo was doing a good job at keeping Miyako from getting any closer to Chris.

Chirs tried to explain herself. "Miyako, listen, let me-"

"Go home! You're not our friend or…" The purple haired girl started.

Please Miyako, stop, before this gets any worse than it already has. I grimaced as I had yet to work up the courage to say anything.

Yamato stepped in, embracing her in a hug. "Miyako, calm down."

"Yamato…" This seemed to have worked quite well as her volume lowered significantly.

I still hadn't fully worked up the guts to say anything but the room began to grow quiet, so if I'm going to say anything… though... it's not really my place to step in… but…

"Look you guys," I started. "I know what Chris just said was pretty rude, but she's not the type of person to just say something as hurtful as that with any sort of ill intent."

And I truly believed that. Chris as a character always seemed honorable and caring of those around her. I couldn't imagine that she'd purposely say anything to hurt her new friends.

"Mari…" Chris spoke.

"Mari you should leave too! It wasn't even the group's decision to let you come! It was mostly Momoyo and Wanko!" She yelled at me.

I looked towards my new roommates for confirmation of that statement. Wanko looked away, not being able to look me in the eye, Momoyo just stared back with a serious expression as if to say, "It's true."

Damn that hurt… but even so, I won't turn my back on the Kazama family, cause I know that they're all wonderful people. "That's fine then, if you'd like I'll never show my face here again… but don't you think that as peers in the same class we should at least talk about this?"

Miyako got quiet.

"He's right Miyako, let's all try to calm down and just talk for now, okay?" I'm glad I got Yamato on my side at least.

Now, how to explain this without overstepping my boundaries?

"I think we should remember that Chris isn't from the same world as us… Even for me there's a cultural difference but more than that, there's a class difference," I explained to the group.

"Mari, why are you defending Chris so much? It wasn't even you who said anything…" Miyako noted.

"Because, I want us all to be friends. I'm sure if she knew that her words would hurt you guys then she wouldn't have said anything at all."

"I'm still not sure why what I said was wrong," Chris admitted, I could sense everyone else in the room tighten up.

I immediately wanted to slap my forehead with the force of a thousand Momoyos, but I kept my composure. C'mon Chris you're really not giving me much to work with.

"You insulted a place that multiple people love, why wouldn't they be pissed? Even if you personally don't find any value in it, that doesn't mean they don't," I explained.

My only goal is to end this argument in a less rough way than last time. Sure, when they last had the argument they got some good dialogue between each other but that's something they can do as friends. For now, I'll try to steer this in the best direction possible.

"Chris," Yamato spoke up. "Tell me something that you have value in, something you love, it can be anything as long as it's physical."

"Hmm, well," she thought for a minute. "I suppose my stuffed animals are very precious to me."

"Those are stupid, they only take up space, you should throw them away," he spat at her.

"You!" She got ready to lunge, but I put my hand out to tell her to stop. I put up a finger, telling her to give Yamato a second to explain before reacting.

That's when he snapped. "I'm just doing what you did, idiot!"

Damn, Yamato's pissed.

I wanted to tell him that calling people names in times like this makes them less receptive to a person's point of view, but he's angry and it's not my place to call his emotions into question. Plus, that could end up with him firing back at me, which I really don't want.

"What your stuffed animals mean to you is what this place means to us! Different people value different things! There's no way you could call someone else's previous things into question!" The rest of the room listened and agreed silently to Yamato's words, nodding.

"..." It seemed like Chris was finally understanding the point. "I see… So that's how important this place is… If the anger I felt at your comment was similar to the anger you all felt, it's no wonder you all lashed out like this…"

She seemed remorseful… I think we did it… Mission accomplished.

And with that she walked directly towards Miyako and bowed. "Shiina Miyako, everyone, I'm sorry… I apologize." She turned and looked at everyone. "If possible, I'd like to continue to be friends with everyone."

But the room remained quiet. They didn't exactly seem mad anymore, but to say that they were over it would be far-fetched. Understandable.

That's when the door suddenly opened. "Yo! Man, listen up everyone! My luck is so good that you can call it godly. I turned the lottery drum so many times and won a good prize!" And with that, Capt, the only one who had been absent up until that point, rushed into the room. "Here, munch on the leftover sushi and celebrate my greatness! Well, it's mostly all egg though…"

YES CAPT! BRING BACK THE GOOD VIBES!

I smiled at him, though the rest of the group seemed to have not moved on quite yet.

"... Wait, what's with this atmosphere?" Capt questioned. "That's not fair! Why did you all get into this adolescent awkward situation while I wasn't here!"

"I'll break it down for you Capt, just relax brotha." I walked over to him more than willing to bring the vibes back up.

…

Yamato and I explained the situation.

"Well, I guess you can't help having something like this happening once," Capt shrugged.

"Facts," I replied.

"Miyako, take a chill pill, alright?" Capt said lightly.

"...Hmph," she turned and walked away.

Damn and just like that, Capt had already gotten Miyako to back down, for a minute at least. That's impressive, I gotta say.

"We'll leave her to you Yamato," I nudge him a little.

"Sure," and with that he moved over towards where Miyako had retreated to on the opposite side of the room from Chris.

Capt laughs. "Anyways, how about it, everyone? Do you all want to go on a trip during the long weekend so we can restore our relationship?"

"Oh hell yeah I do!" I remember this trip and it always seemed pretty fun!

"Wait, what do you mean by trip?" Moro asked.

Capt puffed out his chest placing his hands on his hips. "Fufu, I was at the shopping district today and won a free group trip to Hakone for three days and two nights!"

"Damn, that's some luck if I've ever seen it." I said considering if I should put some more stats points into luck or not.

"Indeed," Momoyo said as she bumped into me playfully. "A weekend long trip for free… I like the sound of that."

That's when I tapped her on the shoulder. "Momoyo-sama-sensei," I asked, using two honorifics ignoring standard Japanese language practices. "Do you think it's okay if I take a break from training and go on this trip as well?"

She smiled at me. "Well of course you can."

"Yay!" I said in child-like glee.

"But don't even think for a SECOND that your training is going to stop."

BLAST.

"When is it?" Yamato asked Capt.

"The third, fourth, and fifth. So we'll prepare tomorrow and head out the day after!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I nodded. Not like I had stuff to pack anyways.

"Mari, we can run around the mountains! It's going to be good training!" Wanko reclaimed.

"Oh boy," I said sarcastically, which she didn't seem to have caught.

"Well for tonight, let's snack on this leftover sushi that I brought," Capt said, gathering around the table.

…

The next day I started to pack the little clothing that I have. I have my school uniform, my gym school uniform and a shirt and shorts that Kawakami Temple gave for training… This is currently my life.

"MARI!" Suddenly as if it was on que the door slammed open, causing my spirit to leave my body in fright.

"HEEEEEEEEE!" I let out a girlish scream.

I turn to the door to see Momyo standing in the doorway, her usual blue t-shirt and jeans casual fit. Though she did have her hair up in a ponytail which was a nice change up.

"S-Senpai, PLEASE!" I yell. "Knock before entering…"

"Knock? Why? Are you afraid that I'd bust in and see you doing something naughty?" She teased me.

"Not entirely what I was talking about but that would be an unfortunate situation," I rub my eyes in frustration. "Anyways, was there anything you needed? Wait, don't tell me we're training today." Today was supposed to be my day off.

"You and I? We're going shopping," she said as she crossed her arms over her huge chest.

"Shopping?" I was genuinely confused.

"Yes, a little date if you will."

"I'M UP!" I said as I jumped up to my feet at the mere mention of a date with Momoyo.

"Oh? I was just kidding about the date part."

I immediately fell to the ground, smacking my face into the tatami matts. "Whatever," I say on the border of crying. "Play with my feelings all you want Senpai… I don't care. Who am I anyways? Just a waste of flesh."

"Oh could it be... that joke made you depressed?"

"No comment," I said as I stood up once again. "Now, why are we going shopping exactly?"

"Well I told the old man about our trip and he decided we should go buy you some stuff, like clothes and such."

"Okay? But with what money? I'm broke, unless you forgot."

That's when her smile grew almost twice the size. "A present from Kawakami Temple," she held out her hands holding a decent amount of money.

"From the temple?" I said as I took the money from her hands. "This is a lot… I can't accept this." I hand the money back to her. "It's not like I've done anything worthwhile yet. Besides, you guys have already done so much for me, giving me a place to live and all… I couldn't take your money."

She frowned. "Look I said it's from the Temple, but this is directly out of the old man's pocket. He wants you to have it."

"Master Tesshin's money?" Did he really care that much?

"As far as the old man's concerned, while you're living here you're family," She shrugged. "I really don't have room for two little brothers but-"

"Hold it right there," I stop her. "Don't get our grades turned around Senpai, I'm older than you."

"Wait… Really?" She actually seemed puzzled.

"Yeah I uh- started school late… So I guess that means I'm your Oni-ch-ACK!" I suddenly found myself flying back into the wall behind me.

"Let's just go already," with that Momyo left the room.

…

"What do you think would suit me though?" I said as I browsed through the men's section. "Japanese fashion is kinda different from american. I have no idea what would fit me." I mean that both in a stylistic and a size sense.

"Hmm what about this?" She pulled out a turtleneck sweater.

"I mean, it's kinda fly… I guess, but shit, it's WAY too hot for a damn turtle neck."

"What's more important to you, being comfortable, or looking good?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Y-You think I'd look good in this?"

She smiled. "Sure you would."

I guess I could try it on.

I dip into the changing room and change into the sweater and might I say… this thing is FORM FITTING. Like somehow you can see the definition in my biceps… I don't even know how that's possible.

"This thing is tight," I said as I opened the curtain showing it off. "Like look at this thing."

Senpai looked me up and down. "It looks good on you, though. You might even be able to pick up girls with me."

"Nah, Japanese women aren't ready for all of this," I motioned towards the rest of my body. "But I somehow feel naked with just this." I look towards the shelf again. "What about this?" I said as I put on a denim jacket over the turtleneck.

"I thought you were worried about being hot?"

"Oh I am hot, in more ways than one," I said, checking myself out in the mirror.

Senpai rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

After that we picked up some more clothes, about two weeks worth and then left the shop.

"So I got some money left over… Food on Gramps?" I asked Momoyo.

"I thought you'd never ask."

…

Further down the street an shady purple haired figure watched from the distance. Upon seeing both Omari and Momoyo leave the clothing shop, she clicked her tongue. She flipped open her phone and called one of her contacts.

"I've been following him all day but he's been with Kawakami the entire time," The entire time she was out she observed the two, making sure to hide her presence as much as she could and kept a far enough distance behind them so she wouldn't get noticed.

The voice on the other end of the phone call was raspy and annoyed. "Well if Momoyo's there with him then there's nothing you can do then, fall back."

Before she got a chance to respond the call dropped, her eyebrows furrowed in anger before she snapped her phone shut. "Dammit," and with another tongue click she faded into the crowd behind her.

As she made her way back to base she received a text. It read "don't worry about it too much, I got some juicy information from our friends in Kawakami temple about a little trip that may occur this weekend."

That made her feel better at least.

…

"I… Can't… Breathe," I managed to gasp out in between breaths.

After Senpai and I got food she managed to rope me into training with Wanko. We weren't sprinting this time at least, no, we were doing cross country running! At this rate I should definitely invest more points into my endurance.

"C'mon Mari! We got to get to the ocean before we rest!" Wanko called back at me as she continued to make some distance.

"Are we almost there yet?" I couldn't even enjoy the view of the two cute girls running in front of me because my vision was starting to get dark.

"We're on the last spurt!" Senpai called out to me from even further ahead.

By the time we actually made it to the beach I fell directly into the sand, face first.

"Oi, you're going to get your new training clothes all sandy," Senpai warned me but I conunited to become one with the granular material below me.

"Mari don't die okay?" Wanko patted me on my heaving back. "Since we're here, let's sink our feet into the water. Onee-sama bring Mari in."

I then felt myself being dragged by my collar, but my body remained limp. I sincerely hope she doesn't plan on leaving me face down in the water cause that would be bad.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing."

Somehow she read my thoughts.

I felt my face splash into the water but I remained limp. I wasn't caving in…

"It's a beautiful sunset," Wanko noted.

You're a damn fool if you think I'M going to be the one who drags myself out of this water. Hell no, I was dragged in, I will be dragged out… Now we just play chicken.

"You're more beautiful," Senpai complimented Wanko.

"W-Why are you hitting on me?" I could sense the blush on her face, even from under this water.

Can't tell… if my vision is getting dark, or if that's just… the ocean.

"If the Kawakami sunset is this beautiful…" Wanko started. "I'm sure all the sunset's around the world are this beautiful too!"

Okay guys this isn't a joke anymore, c'mon… Senpai? You read my thoughts earlier, c'mon, help a brother out.

"I'd assume so," Senpai commented, ignoring my innermonoblogue.

"I'll join you after I graduate," says Wanko. "Traveling around the world fighting strong people sounds fun!"

OKAY FUCK IT!

I slam my head out of the water gasping for air. "I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Had you waited a few more seconds I would have dragged you out," Senpai said, poking me with her foot.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

…

On the way home Wanko was talking to me about my day with senpai.

"Yeah I got new clothes. Master Tesshin hooked me up for real."

"Oh wow, Grandpa must really like you then," Wanko said in astonishment.

I rub my nose with a grin on my face. "Yeah, he basically said I was the Grandson he never had."

"Oh? When did he say that?" Momoyo asked sarcastically.

"Quiet Imouto," I commanded.

"Call me that again… I dare you."

"I apologize with all my might."

My statement seemed to cause Wanko to go into deep thought. I could have sworn her face turned a slight shade of pink; however, under the evening red sun it was hard to tell if that was the truth.

Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Well whatever I guess," Momoyo sighed.

"I kinda like it," Wanko smiled. "It makes you feel… like a part of the family."

"Wow, a part of the Kazama family and the Kawakami family? I'm going to get spoiled at this rate."

A/N:

So that's the chapter, the longest one yet I believe. How did ya'll like it? If it seems like a better quality read then you have to thank Eleventh Crow for that as he has been editing my writing for this chapter and will be editing for the story from this point on. Let me know what ya'll think with a review. It's honestly all the nice reviews that keep me going. You all give me strength. Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next afternoon we met at the train station. Wanko, Momoyo and I were actually the last ones to show up, not that we were late or anything, everyone else was just there early. Now that being said… We WOULD have been there early too, but Momoyo and Wanko made me get up extra early so I could train with them and shower before we left.

Oh, and making sure that I could shower was a request of mine and mine alone by the way. Had it been up to them I would have been riding on the train a sweaty mess. So truly, I'm the saviour of this train ride.

"Good afternoon everyone," I waved as I strolled up, trying to hide the fatigue as best I could.

Yamato gave me a slight nod before scanning my body. "Got some new clothes?" He smirked.

"Hell yeah," I dusted off the shoulders. "They look good right? Fly right? Looking like a modern day casanova, right? You don't gotta tell me, I know."

"I wouldn't say all of that," Yamato teased with an eye roll.

"Looking sharp man!" Capt said, coming out of nowhere as he slapped my back, knocking the breath out of me a little.

"Thanks Capt," I said, slapping his back firmly in return before turning to the rest of the group. "This is gonna be my first bullet train ride, so I'm pretty excited. How long is it going to take?"

"About an hour," Yamato replied. "Speaking of which, we should probably get going if we want to make it there on time."

We all agreed and quickly made our turn towards the boarding ramp.

I took this time to catch up to Miyako, walking beside her. The truth is I had been wanting to talk to her since the other day. But with everything that happened, I decided against it, at least in the moment. Figured it would have been best to let her cool off and talk to her later.

Despite me walking up next to her, she didn't look at me. I had no idea if this was a personal thing or if that was just how she was. It was hard to read her most of the time. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize to you for butting in as much as I did Friday. Of course, I don't regret doing it, but I understand it was probably frustrating hearing me butt in on such a personal matter like that."

"There's nothing to apologize for," I could kind of tell there was more that she wanted to say but in typical Miyako style, she kept it short.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me or anything… Oh and by the way, I didn't take anything you said about me to heart, if you were worried or anything."

"You're not the one who said the base should be destroyed… You're fine," she was obviously still a bit upset because she didn't even apologize for saying those things about me.

I'll let it go for now, no need to start the day off with too heavy of a conversation.

...

The bullet train wasn't like your average Japanese train. It had comfortable seats to sit in rows of 3. Upon seeing this I was kind of worried that one would have to sit out, but soon after we began to board the train senpai-

"I'ma go pick up girls," She said as she sat next to a group of two girls towards the back of the cabin.

That was senpai for you.

"I wish I had her charisma," Moro laughed sheepishly.

I joined him in laughter. "Right there with you, brother," not that I would have enough time for a girlfriend with all the training and school work that I've been doing.

"Shut up, pretty boy," Gakuto murmured.

Gakuto… I'll chip down at your armor eventually, and one day, we'll be brothers. I'm not sure why I felt so adamant about this, but it had to be done.

We all sat down together in groups. The first group was Yamato, Miyako and Capt. The second group was Moro, Wanko and Gakuto. The third group was me, Mayucchi and Chris, the new guys.

I don't think it was any of their intention to segregate us like this, it just so happened to be the order we got on the train.

"O-Omari-san?" After getting my bags all situated, Mayucchi called out to me.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I-I made rice balls for the group… so if you're hungry," her face kinda contorted when talking to me. I knew that it was just because she was nervous, but to the average looker it probably looks like she's scowling at me.

Truth is, I had eaten before leaving the temple, but since she mustered up the courage and talked to me I decided to take a rice ball. "Thanks for looking out, Mayucchi."

Her face turned red. "D-Don't mention it."

"By the way, you want to make friends right?" I asked. Of course she never told me this, hell, I didn't know if she'd even told the rest of the Kazama family at this point but I figured she wouldn't question it that much.

"A-Ah, yeah… I do."

As I thought.

"Well as long as you're okay with me, I'll be your friend," I said with a smile.

"Wawawawawawa," her face somehow managed to get even more red. "O-Of course Omari-san! It'd be an honor!"

"Honor huh? You sure know how to make a boy feel special."

"Though…" She began to trail off. She seemed to be considering if she should mention something to me or not.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"While I really appreciate the Kazama family for accepting me, having all these new friends at the same time feels…"

Ah, I understand. "Like you didn't earn it?"

"Is that silly?" Her face turned red slightly as she started directly at the seat in front of her.

I shook my head. "Not at all… How about this, for now, we'll stay as acquaintances."

She jolted her head up and looked at me with a face of panic. "T-That's not what I meant, I-"

I put my hand up. "Trust me, I'm not offended or anything. I was just saying, we'll stay as acquaintances for now and then when we truly get to know each other, we can officially become friends."

She grew quiet for a minute, before nodding to herself. She looked up at me with more conviction and confidence than I've personally seen on her face as of yet. "Sure… It's a deal."

I nod my head back at her. "Good, I'm sure by the end of the trip we'll be thick as thieves anyway."

"So," Gakuto started. "What's the plan for Hakone?"

Yamato took out a list. "We'll stick to the plan we made earlier. The first day we get there we'll do whatever we want. The second day we'll do something outdoors, like fishing or swimming and the third day we'll go sightseeing."

"Even if we make a detailed plan, that doesn't mean everyone will do things exactly according to the plan," Moro chimed in.

"Yeah, while I'd like to be with you guys 24/7, Senpai is definitely going to make me train over the weeknd at some point." And I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"It's bad to create disorder in the group," says Miyako, the last person I want to hear that from.

The rest of the ride was rough and rowdy.

…

"I can't believe, I'm running again today!" I said as I trailed behind Wanko and Chris barely being able to keep up with the two as they were racing.

You see, we finally got to Hakone, but right as the group was about to get on the bus towards the resort, Wanko challenged Chris to a race ,and guess what? Yep, your boy got wrapped up into it as always, without fail.

Luckily all of this running had definitely been increasing my endurance level slowly but surely. Oh, and that reminds me, it's been a while since I've gone over my skill points so let me check it out real quick.

**[Omari lvl. 16] **

**[Strength: 29**

**Endurance: 31**

**Charm: 19**

**Intelligence: 19**

**Perception: 18**

**Agility: 19**

**Luck: 10**

**Ki: 10]**

Fighting spirit was something I noticed that got added after I earned my first meditation point. I might want to focus some attention on that if I ever want to compete with the world's strongest.

I shuddered at the thought of going against Momoyo without being able to fire off ki blasts and all of that shit. Or, I might be shuddering over the fact that my brain currently isn't getting enough oxygen, either way I need to watch my breathing.

While I wasn't even taking part in the race, I had a sneaking suspicion that if I end up traveling too far behind the two there will end up being dire consequences. That, or maybe training everyday with Kawakami temple has given me PTSD.

After multiple pain filled moments the top of the mountain finally came into view and I can see the resort though my darkened vision. Along with the top, I can see Yamato, Miyako, Chris and Wanko, of course both the girls beat me, but not by as much as you'd think. Maybe a few minutes.

"You've improved a lot since you started training Mari," Wanko complimented me.

"Thank… You…" I managed to heave in between breaths.

That's when I noticed Yamato giving my body a scan with his eyes. "I can't believe you'd run in your new clothes, Mari," he said.

Wait…

He's right.

Looking down at my clothes I'm filled with horror as I noticed that not only was there dirt all over my pants and shoes, but there were leaves all over me, and twigs stuck in my jacket fabric. "This… What did I do to deserve this?"

I wanted to fall to my knees and punch the ground for such a cruel punishment, but that would just end up getting me dirtier so I decided against it.

"Well we'll all probably end up taking a bath soon anyways," Miyako added. "This resort is supposed to have an amazing hot spring."

"Oooo, I've never been to a hot spring before!" While I'm sure America has them, hot springs always seemed like more of an Asian/Japanese thing.

"You've really been missing out," Wanko said.

"So it seems."

"Alright then, I guess we'll go get ready," Yamato yawned. "C'mon Mari, let's go back to our rooms."

I matched Yamato in his pace as we walked down the hallway. "I hope this place has a washer and dryer," I mumbled under my breath, still feeling slightly defeated by this whole situation.

"I'd be more surprised if there wasn't."

With that, the two of us walked to the room that the guys will be staying in during the trip.

…

Something's been on my mind since I've been associated with the Kazama family. Everyone has been pretty nice to me except for two people. You have Miyako of course who seems indifferent to me, which is understandable. I'm glad we can at least hold a conversation if we have to. On the other hand… There's Gakuto.

Now, I was always a fan of Gakuto in the visual novel. I always thought he was a really funny character and I was always rooting for him as far as his love life went. But ever since I got here he's been nothing but rude towards me.

That's why I'm starting the operation, "Good Gakuto Friends." By the end of this weeknd trip, Gakuto and I are going to be besties. That plan starts with tonight and our visit to the Onsen, where I'll just keep bugging him until he gives in. That'll work out right?

As I was getting my towel and everything ready for the bath, Yamato came out of the locker room with his own towel wrapped around his waist. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Let me just throw my clothes into the locker room real quick and I'll meet you out there." At the moment, Moro and Capt are already in the water. Gakuto is using the bathroom so he'll be the last one out. This gives me a chance to get some alone time with him.

"Alright then, don't be too long, not sure how much longer Capt and Moro will want to be out there," and with that the cool and collected Yamato left, going outside.

Almost as soon as he left Gakuto casually l strolled out of the locker room completely naked, no towel in sight. In fact I don't even think the towel was even a thought to him. He had a smile on his face, maybe it was because he heard Yamato, but as soon as he realized it was me his smile faded away.

"Oh, it's just you," He rolled his eyes. "Where's the rest of them?" His voice was cold, slightly annoyed, and it made it very obvious that he did not want to be alone talking to me right now.

"They already went in. I was just about to hop in too, after I put my clothes in my locker," I point to the bundle of clothes that I had in my hand.

He sighed and walked past me. "Well, see you out there I guess."

This was my chance to act. "Wait a sec, I'll come out with you," I mentally crossed my fingers as I awaited for a response.

"Huh?" I could sense a slight irritation in his voice but he seemed more confused than anything. His right eyebrow was raised high and his mouth opened slightly. Still naked by the way.

"Just a sec," I held out a single finger to him as I disappeared around the corner. I threw my clothes into the locker and ran back out, surprised to see Gakuto still standing there. "Alright, let's hit the water!"

He nodded, still giving me a confused look.

…

"About time the two of you made it out here!" Capt shouted at us from the water. It was strange, I half expected him to be jumping around and splashing everyone, but I guess even Capt can sit down and relax with things like this. "C'mon in, the water's fine!"

"Don't mind if I do," I said as I started to sink down in the hot water. "H-Holy shit, this is hot!" I exclaimed as the water came up to a 'sensitive spot'.

"I thought the water was perfect," Moro said as he leaned back, resting his elbows on the rocks behind him.

"R-Really?" I questioned.

"Hahaha, of course you can't handle it, all Japanese run their baths hot!" Gakuto chuckled as he walked around the hot spring, not getting into the water right away.

"That being what it is, Gakuto, put some clothes on dude, it's grotesque!" Moro yelled, looking utterly disgusted.

"If we're talking in terms of guns then my johnson would be a bazooka," he said, swaying his waist left to right, or at least, that's what I saw in my peripheral vision. I was trying to keep eye contact as much as possible.

"You say that, but I don't think your weapon has ever hit it's intended target," Yamato laughed.

"SHOTS FIRED!" I joined him in laughter.

"Geez, why are we even talking about this?" Moro asked, turned away from Gakuto and the rest of the group.

"There's no reason to hide it because we're all guys," said Capt, who I just noticed also wasn't trying to cover up all that much.

"You two are too open," Yamato noted. "Though… I guess Capt seems like a machine gun."

"Woah, is that your OWN observation there?" I teased him.

"Don't even go there," Yamato splashed water at me.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!" I immediately fell back into spring, causing the rest of my body, which I had specifically kept out of the water, to be completely submerged in the boiling oil known as the onsen water.

Gakuto laughed before turning his attention back to the topic at hand. "So Yamato, what about your johnson?"

Yamato shrugged with a slight smile on his face. "Mine's probably a magnum, it'll shoot a heavy shot."

"That's a far cry from a bazooka," Gakuto gloated.

"Your Bazooka will probably jam when push comes to shove." Yamato shot back.

"And your magnum will probably jam," Gakuto retorted.

I started to crack up from their argument. It's funny cause everything about this seems so real and human, even though I'm positive there was a similar scene from the visual novel. I guess the writers really knew what they were doing when it came to character interactions.

Moro didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation at all. His entire face was red and it didn't look like it was from the heat. "Vulgar, VULGAR!" He yelled at the three of us.

Gakuto laughed once again, now directing his complete attention towards Moro. "You're just saying that because your squirt gun is still in its holster."

Moro's head immediately dropped, seeming completely downcast. "It's not like I'm like that because I want to be."

"Ah, you're talking about foreskin huh? Yeah, I wouldn't be able to say anything, America is circumcision city," yeah, that's a whole different world to me.

"Speaking of which," Yamato started. "What gun are you Mari?"

"I'm probably something like an Anti-tank rifle," I mean, I don't want to brag or anything, but I've never been insecure in that department, thankfully.

"Anti-tank huh? Powerful, and accurate, touche," Yamato praised my improv skills.

Capt nodded his head several times before pointing intensely at me. "Impressive, show it to me!" He commanded.

"No way, Jose," I said, swimming away from him.

"But as the captain I have to know my family at least that much!" He quickly came behind me. SHIT, I forgot how fast Capt was.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW ME THAT MUCH! QUIT, BAD TOUCH!" But it was too late, the crazy bastard had already tackled me from behind. "OI, DON'T TACKLE ANOTHER MAN FROM BEHIND WHILE YOU'RE NAKED!"

…

In a far away tree, there were three figures lurking. They kept their heads low and spoke in a hush tone.

"What do you think sis? This would be a perfect time to nab the dude," Ryuhei Itagaki chuckled. "I mean look at him, all defenceless and naked, he'd never see us coming."

"Control yourself," Ami commanded. "Don't let your libido control you, this is the worst time to attack him."

"Libido, what does that have anything to do with it?" He questioned.

"Like you said, he's naked," she stated plainly.

"Damn, caught me," He sighed.

Ami pointed over towards the baths. "What you failed to recognize is that in the female bathing area there are countless warriors that we'd have to deal with, including Kawakami Momoyo."

Ryuhei scratched his head. "Well I mean, they're on a trip together, what're the chances of us capturing him by his lonesome?"

"Well, at the very least let's wait and see. If the info we've gathered is right, we still have a few days before their trip is over."

"Few more days? This shit is boring~" That's when he noticed the snoring coming from the branch below him. "Oi, are you sleeping?" He kicked the branch slightly.

"Mm?" Tatsuko opened her eyes slightly.

"Looks like we're staying a few more days."

"Mmmkay~" She said in a sing-song ton before passing out again.

"God damnit."

And with that, the night ended.

...

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Whether or not that is true, I have no opinion… You see, my mind is occupied with things far more complex and impactful. Like what is the road to Gakuto's heart paved with?

"Women," Yamato said out loud as we walked to the recreation room of the hotel before we started our day.

His reply shocked me to my core. "How in the hell did you just hear my thoughts?"

"I didn't, you were just talking out loud," he replied with a sigh and a small face palm. "Anyways, Gakuto's going to be a hard nut to crack, he's stubborn… But if there's one thing that makes him bend on a whim, it's women."

I nod in response. "I see what you mean, but how am I supposed to become a woman? Is that even possible?" I joked.

Yamato face palmed even harder this time, whether or not he thought I was serious or if he thought my joke was lame, I didn't know. "No, just go pick up girls with him."

"Okay okay, you make a good point; however, what makes you think I know how to pick up girls?"

"I mean, I'd say you're pretty attractive."

"Aw shucks," I blushed.

"Did you not get girls in America?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Yes and no? I had some girl friends but I wasn't a playboy or anything. Definitely wasn't a pick-up artist. Besides, my knowledge of American women wouldn't help with Japanese women. That's a whole other ball game."

"Well you could always ask Nee-san," Yamato returned my shrug with one of his own.

"Hmm, I guess I could…"

[Ask Momoyo]

[Ask the other girls.]

[Ask Kyojin Usami]

Oh shit, I forgot about this mechanic. Also… is the last choice a joke? Cause if so, it's a bad one.

Well I guess when it comes down to it, Momoyo is the most experienced with getting girls, though the fact that she IS Momoyo Kawakami probably makes it easier to pick up ladies. So I should probably go with…

[Ask Momoyo]

**[Ask the other girls.]**

[Ask Kyojin Usami]

I guess I should ask the other girls. Who should I ask though? I mean I don't think Wanko would be much help to be honest. Mayucchi could possibly help? I could also ask Miyako and Chris even though… Chris isn't Japanese… Okay maybe not Chris. Mayucchi and Miyako. Yep, at this point I feel like those are my only options.

"I guess I'll go ask the other girls for advice," I mentioned to Yamato.

"Good luck," and with that we parted ways.

…

The morning activity was going down to the river and fishing, maybe swim a bit in the water, who knows? But I decided to take this opportunity to get advice from the girls. The first girl that I planned on asking? Mayucchi of course.

If you ask me, Mayucchi is what a lot of westerners imagine Japanese women are like. I mean, besides the crippling anxiety. She's cute, reserved, carries a katana around with her… Yeah, Japanese. So I guess that's why I decided to ask her first.

Plus I did promise that we'd get to know each other more over the weeknd, so this is the perfect chance.

"Yo, Mayucchi," I called out to her as she was laying down a blanket for our picnic.

"Oh, O-Omari-san?" She seemed to have clammed up a bit as I approached her. I guess she's still a tad shy around me.

I tried my best to give her a reassuring smile before talking. "I need your advice on something."

"M-My advice?" I could practically see the anime swirls in her eyes as she seemed utterly confused and worked up.

"It seems that the foreign boy has come for advice," the horse known as Matsukaze spoke up. "Mayucchi, don't let your guard down around this one. He seems to have a more sinister plan."

"What makes you think that, weird little piñata thing," of course I knew his name, but calling him a pinata thing was way funnier to me.

"Because I know Americans more than I know the back of my hand… Hoove. Just know, I'm always watching…"

"I'll keep that in mind… Anyways. I need your help Mayucchi, real serious matter, life and death."

"I-Is it that serious?" She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Of course it is!" I raised my voice slightly. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"O-Okay then, a-ask away! I'll answer the best way I know how!"

"Okay, so, how do I pick up girls?" I asked the main question pretty bluntly.

"Uwa," her face would be considered a tomato to some. To me, more so an apple of my eye. Ya'll didn't know I was poetic did you? "U-Uwauwauwa."

"Uwa?" I questioned this strange sound.

"W-W-W-What do you mean by that?" She waved her hands out in front of her in a panic.

"Mayucchi, could he perhaps be hitting on you? An American pick-up technique?" Pinata-kun spoke up again.

"O-O-O-Omari-kun?" She questioned.

I shook my head and held my hands out trying to calm her down a bit. "No no no no no, I'm not hitting on you Mayucchi, look-" I explained my situation to her.

"I-I see, well, um," She collected herself some before continuing. "I imagine you'd have to court a l-lady before she-"

"Court? I'm not trying to marry anyone, just tryna pick someone up, go on a date, you know?" Her silence showed me that perhaps she didn't know. "Liiiiiiike what would I have to do to go on a date with you?"

Red as a cherry perhaps? There's a double entendre somewhere there. "Uwawawawawawawa," it was only a matter of time before she passed out.

"Mayucchi, it looks like this was a pick-up technique after all," how many times do I have to tell this horse to SHUT UP.

After a few more minutes of panicking Mayucchi was able to answer my question, though her face was still red. "W-W-Well I guess… If it's only something like dinner, you'd only have to ask. Though a relationship would take a lot more getting to know each other."

"I see, so it's pretty similar to America," I nodded.

"Did you really think it was going to be THAT different?" The horse asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Honestly, I didn't even know what I expected. I guess I kinda guessed it was different but at the same time… Wait a minute.

"Mayucchi."

"Y-Yes."

"While you've given me critical information on how you'd respond if I asked you out at this moment, what I really should have asked is a hypothetical of a different calibur."

"Your Japanese is very refined," She complimented me.

"Er, thanks," sometimes I forget that we're speaking Japanese. "What I meant was, if I was some random guy on the street, what would it take for me to get your number and take you out."

She thought for a moment before answering. "I don't think there would be anything you could do… Willingly of course."

Damn it, back to square one.

…

Reading a boys love manga under the shade of an umbrella, I found the one and only purple haired girl known as Miyako Shiina. Now I won't lie to you and say that Miyako and I are the best of friends. I mean we hardly know each other, but I feel like… we've grown a lot, y'know… In a way. At the very least, I feel like we've grown enough for me to come bug her while she's reading manga.

"Yo," I greeted her casually as I stood up in front of her.

She looked up at me, her eyes half lidded, kinda in a sassy, 'why are you talking to me?' type of way. But I know that deep down, Miyako's a sweetheart. You just gotta break through the hard tsun-outer-shell in order to enjoy the sweet dere-dere goodness. Kinda like an ice cream candy bar. You know that kind.

She looked back down at her manga before speaking. "Don't feel like fishing?"

"Nah, not really my thing," I said as I sat on the blanket in front of her. "Figured I'd come bug you for a bit," it was a joke that I hoped was going to land.

She rolled her eyes a bit. "At least you acknowledge it," you know, even though she acts like this, I'm almost positive she doesn't hate me as much as Gakuto does.

"Actually, I had something to ask you if you don't mind," while she was still reading her book, she seemed to be listening to me pretty proactively. "Would you say I'm an attractive guy?"

"You're not Yamato so no comment."

Damn, I should have known that this is what it would come to. I mean at least she didn't say no, but at the same time it still kinda hurt.

"What about Gakuto?"

Without missing a beat she answered. "He's not Yamato so no comment."

Damn, foiled once again. Maybe I should change the question up a bit because this is obviously getting nowhere.

"What makes guys attractive over here anyways?"

"Being Yamato."

MOTHER FU- okay okay, Omari, relax. "Being Yamato is easy, check it out." I clear my throat. Be Yamato, you could be Yamato right? I mean, you lived in his head when reading the visual novel so it can't be that hard. "Huur Huur, Hermit crabs. I'm a strategist. I think I'm cool because my phone contacts list has hundreds of people." I do my best Yamato impression.

Miyako dropped her boy's manga to the ground and looked at me with widened eyes the size of plates. "Th-That was surprisingly good."

"Right? That's totally something he'd say," I stick my chest out a bit, proud of my impression skills.

She shook her head. "Not what you said, how you said it, do that again."

Oh, she meant like, the sound of my voice. "You mean like this?" I asked her in the voice I was just doing.

She leaned forward towards me almost slamming her face into mine, luckily I was fast enough to pull back. I guess all that training was actually paying off.

"You sound exactly like him!" Besides her yelling at Chris, this is the most emotion I've heard from her. "Can you say, 'Miyako, I love you?'"

It was kind of embarrassing, but I nodded. "Miyako, I love you."

Her face grew more and more red with every word. "Okay, now say, Miyako I want to **** **** *** ** * ** ** * **" Jesus, might have to change the rating after that one.

After a couple more minutes of me whispering sweet nothings to her it seemed like she finally had her fill.

"Well… If you want my two cents. If you're looking for a girl that Gakuto might like, then picking them up should be pretty easy. Gakuto likes older women and doesn't mind someone easy that you can pick up on the street."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk at one time," besides the other day of course. Still, It's good enough information. "Thanks Miyako."

"Don't mention it," and with that she went back to reading.

...

"Ayy Gakuto, can I talk to you for a sec?" After talking to Miyako I went over to where Gakuto, Moro, and Capt were fishing.

"Oh Mari, come over to fish with us?" Capt shouted at me from knee deep in the river.

"Nah, not really my thing," I called back to him. He just shrugged and went back to fishing. "Like I said, I came to talk to Gakuto real quick."

"What is it?" Well his voice was obviously irritated, at least he didn't call me a pretty boy, or foreigner this time.

"Actually, could we talk about this in private?" I pointed away from the rest of the group, near the woods.

Gakuto looked over to where I pointed before looking back at me. At first it looked like he was going to decline, but after getting a good look at my face I think he saw that I was being serious about this. "Sure, let's go."

After walking a short distance away I, turned to Gakuto and started talking. "Look, Gakuto, I know you hate me."

"Are we really doing this right now?" He seemed slightly irritated, but not as angry as he usually is.

I nodded. "I just, I want us to get along, you know? I mean, I don't plan on leaving the Kazama family anytime soon, and I feel like it'd just be easier for the both of us if you didn't hate my guts."

Gakuto sighed. "Omari… I know," he said my name this time. "I know damn well that the way I've been acting has been harsh. Trust me, the group has spoken to me multiple times about all this."

Really? I didn't know they cared that much.

He continued. "Look dude, I don't hate you. Sure, I might not like you, but I don't hate you either. I guess the truth is," a pained expression began to form on his face.

"I understand bro, look," I interrupted him as it looked like to me he was going to admit something painful. There was no need. "How about tomorrow we go pick up some girls in town or something. We can bond a bit."

He perked up slightly. "Really? You think we could pick up chicks?"

I give him a sly look and a head nod. "I don't think, I know. You see, I've been doing some research, and I've basically got this whole thing down to a science."

Gakuto leaned in closer as if he wanted to learn about my findings. Of course, I was bullshitting. The only thing I really learned is 'If girls want to be picked up, they'll be picked up.' Anyone could have figured that though.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," I pat Gakuto on the shoulder as he nodded enthusiastically.

…

Later that night, I secluded myself in the woods for some alone time. After all, I had some training I needed to do.

Meditation. Controlled breathing. Past that, focus on the life around you. Everything has a presence, some more than others. Feel the ki inside you, bring it to the forefront. Into your upper chakras, or something like that.

I respect Master Tesshin so I'll continue to practice this shit, but god is it boring.

I focused on my breathing, and I could feel my body getting lighter. This is something that comes every time I meditate, though this time it felt stronger. Maybe because my Ki has been leveling up.

That's when I felt a burning sensation in my stomach.

"Your Ki comes from your stomach. When you feel it, you must bring it out." I remembered the words of Master Tesshin.

What did he mean by bringing it out though?

Trying to focus on the burning sensation, I focused on pushing, not deeper into my colon or out into my throat, but outside my stomach, as if it was coming out my belly button. That's when I felt it, the plants around me. I could feel their life energy.

FUCK YES!

I didn't know if it was actually 100 percent real, for all I know I could be placebo effecting myself or whatever. That's when I noticed it.

Ki increased 1 point!

Hell yeah, now I was at 11.

I wonder, if I regulated my Ki more would Momoyo be able to sense me? She'd probably come running and be all like 'Oh man Mari, you're so cool and awesome, can I get a kiss?' and I'll be all like 'the others might sense a distortion in my ki if we do that' and she would be like 'oh I guess that's true, your presence is so pronounced now, you're well on your way to becoming a true master'... or something like that.

I continued to focus on sensing things around me. I sensed the deer off in the distance, the foxes, the bugs – damn there was even a bear close by. Guess I should keep a close eye on it.

But also, that's when I noticed it… Three… Pretty powerful people were sitting in some trees near my position.

I could feel the ill intent oozing out from their bodies.

Oh shit.

..

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter ya'll, though this IS the longest chapter I've produced so far. I want to thank Eleventh Crow once again for being my editor.


	13. Chapter 13? UPDATE!

The disappearance of Omari suzumiya

When Yamato woke up on the last day of vacation he immediately realized that something was wrong. You see, the last time Yamato saw Omari was when he left the night prior. When asked, Omari said he was going to go meditate but told neither Yamamto nor Capt where he was going.

Now normally had Omari just not been in the room when Yamato woke up that morning, he would think nothing of it; however, Omari's futon was still in the exact same position as last night. Had it been moved or changed a little, it would be easy to think that maybe Omari just forgot to hang it up, but it was in the exact same position as last night.

So what does that mean? Well, at the very least, Omari didn't sleep in that room. What could this mean?

"He could have slept in another room last night," Capt who was still half asleep mumbled to Yamato.

"Who's room would he have slept in?" Yamato pondered to himself for a moment. Who is Omari good friends with out of the group? "Nee-chan and Wanko."

With the way the rooms were shared it was Capt, Yamato and Omari then in the other guys room it was Gakuto and Moro. Then for the girls it was Mayucchi and Chris; and finally Momoyo, Wanko, Miyako.

While Yamato's gut told him that Omari probably didn't stay the night in a room with Miyako, the thought that he might be sharing a room with Momoyo made his stomach twist. That being said, if he didn't spend the night in their room… where did he?

Chris and Mayuchii? That would be a bold move considering they both seem pretty innocent when it involves the opposite sex, though Yamato theroizes that Mayuchi is a closet freak. But for now he'll rule them out as well.

Finally Gakuto and Moro? Well the idea isn't completely ludicrous considering for some odd reason or another Omari was fixated on creating a relationship between him and Gakuto, as strange as that sounds.

As Yamato pondered the idea Capt rolled over and mumbled. "Why don't you just go ask them?" Well fair enough, that's what he was planning to do anyways, though he had no idea if Gakuto and Moro were up, the other girls probably would be. After all, they're all the type to get some morning training in.

With that thought in mind, Yamato packed up his bags and left them by the door. After all today was the day they were supposed to go home.

...

As Yamato walked out of the room he was immediately greeted by Miyako, almost running into her. "JESUS MIYAKO!" He screamed in terror.

"Yamato, good morning…" Miyako said her face red from the near accidental face contact.

"What are you doing here so early?" Yamato questioned with a hand over his chest, trying to steady his breathing.

"I came over to wake you up, but I guess you were already awake," she blushed. "I have to admit, thinking about you sleeping in the same room as Capt and Omari-Kun did make my heart race."

Not only did Yamato not ask, he honestly didn't care about that last part. "Please don't think weird things about us."

"Don't worry, I never imagine you with another woman," she clarified as if that made it better.

"That doesn't make me feel any bett- y'know what? Never mind," Yamato shook off her strange behavior. "Actually I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

Yamato facepalmed. "Please, calm yourself," after letting out a sigh he continued his thought. "I'm glad you're here because I have a question… Did Omari sleep with you guys last night?"

Miyako's face went from excitement back to her usually stoic expression. "I wouldn't let any other man sleep in the same room as me. Even if he does do a wonderful Yamato impression."

Ignoring the last part Yamato continued to question. "Are you sure? Maybe someone came in while you were sleeping?"

Miyako looked up in thought for a moment before awensering. "While it's not likely... I suppose that's possible... That being said I'm a pretty light sleeper."

"Well I guess I'll have to ask Wanko and Nee-san then," Though Miyako's words did comfort him a little on the fact that Omari probably didn't sleep with them the night before; it just opened up more questions.

Where is Omari?

...

"Mmm I haven't seen Omari since we all went to bed last night," Wanko said as she finished her pushups. "Did he really not come back after meditating?"

Yamato shook his head. "Doesn't look like it."

"That is concerning," Chris said as she brought her hand up to her chin in usual fashion. "I too haven't seen him since we all parted ways last night."

Okay now this was getting strange. Where was Omari? "Wanko you have Omari's number right?"

"Yeah, I was one of the first ones who got it when Grandpa bought him one!" She lit up at the mention of being one of the few people who has Omari's number.

"Could you call him for me real quick?"

She nodded. "Sure thing!" With that she flipped her phone open, pressing a few buttons and then placting the phone to her ear. Yamato and Chris waited patiently as Wanko listened to the phone ringing. Suddenly their stomachs dropped a little when Wanko frowned, pulling her cell away from her ear.

"No luck?"

"Nothing," Wanko said, dropping her shoulders slightly.

"Okay try calling again, in the meantime I'll try to get ahold of Nee-san," Apparently Momoyo had gone out to pick up girls earlier in the morning. Yamato figured maybe she took Omari along for some weird kind of training.

"Actually Onee-sama accidentally left her phone here," Wanko informed them as she tried to call Omari once again, to no avail.

"Damn, so we don't have any leads huh?"

"No leads on what?" Moro asked as he walked out of the hotel, Gakuto and Mayucchi trailing behind him. "Sounds like a mission."

Gakuto grunted angrily. "I thought we came all the way here to relax, not work."

"Omari's gone," Yamato said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Gakuto raised an eyebrow.

"No one's seen him since last night."

"Omari-san's gone missing?" Mayucchi could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"What do we do? Inform the police?" Chris asked.

A silence broke out amongst the group. None of them knew what to say. One of their new friends seems to have just up and disappeared without a trace and as far as Yamato knew, there was no leads to where he might have gone.

"Well, I guess we gotta start searching!" A loud voice rang out from the hotel. The Kazama family collectively turned their heads to see Capt who by the looks of it, finally pulled himself out of bed. "No lead? No problem. Let's just go to town and ask around. After all, Omari sticks out like a sore thumb around here."

The Kazama family perked up a little. There were still no clues to be seen; however, Capt was right. They needed to at least try to find something. With just one short pep talk the Kazama family was back in action.

"Let's split into groups," Yamato stepped in, taking the reins as the family's strategist. "Wanko and Capt, we can put your speed to use, take the north coast of town. Chris and Miyako, I could use you guys in the south. Moro and Gakuto, come with me, we'll take center for now. Once we get out there we can communicate and cover more ground, but for now that's our battle plan."

"While he may have only been a member for a short amount of time. He's still family. So Kazama family… Let's go find our brother!" Capt raises a fist in the air.

"RIGHT!"

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I owe you at least this much before I do what I'm about to do T.T

Hello everyone, it's your favorite Liar, Devil Face Emoji here with an update on the story of "I'm a Gamer, Seriously!"

Now as you may have noticed I've taken another Hiatus, a four month Hiatus. Now for my older followers you may know, this wasn't my first Hiatus, my during my first Hiatus I actually was gone for almost a year before I came back. So it's safe to say that I'm inconsistent as hell. But something I've promised all of you since the beginning is that I would see this story until it is finished and even now I stand by that.

Now I don't want to drown ya'll with a bunch of excuses and whatnot so I'll try to keep this as short as I can.

These past few months have been rough for me. As some of you may or may not know, I'm a recovering drug addict and I've been sober for six ish months now. I'm happy with my progress, but I hit two low points, one in june and one in July. Some of the lowest points in my life tbh. Still I stayed sober and kept with it so I'm good now. (Not meant to be a sob story just trying to show you where my mind's been these past few months lol.)

When I finally got out of my funk and tried to write again I had a serious writing and creative block. I spent an entire month just thinking about what to do and hardly writing. AT ALL. At this point I was so mad. I finally felt like writing again but I couldn't. After racking my brain for ideas for this story and failing I decided to take a step back and look at this story and figure out why I was having such a problem with it.

When I started writing this fanfiction I was 17 years old. I had no idea where I wanted to go with it. All I knew was I was a big fan of Majikoi and I wanted to create a cool OC for the fandom and post a story online for people to read. I had no sort of plans for the fic I was just writing by the seat of my pants. This led to me taking long ass breaks in between chapters. This also led to the writing quality being extremely inconsistent. Like I said, I wrote the first three chapters of this story when I was 17. I didn't post it until I was like 19 or something, and now I'm 21 so some time has definitely passed and obviously I'm better at writing now.

Me making this a Gamer fic was essentially so I could justify making my OC become as strong as the other characters in the Majikoi universe. At the time and Still up to this point I have yet to read the original gamer comic OR any gamer fanfiction. So looking back at it, you'll notice this is a gamer fic with almost no gamer elements in it. Which to be honest, is a waste of potential if you ask me and to be honest I kind of feel like I'm disrespecting the Genre.

It's because of all of these things and more that I feel like this story is honestly a heaping pile of trash. I feel like the only reason why it's gotten this far is because it is a BIT (and I'm using that word lightly) better than the rest and is a TAD (Using this word very lightly) most consistent then other fics in this fandom.

So what am I saying?

I'm sure you all are going to LOOOOVE this (I'm using sarcasm)

I am going to reboot and rewrite this series.

Now what does this mean?

Cons:

an indefinite hiatus of new content for an unknown amount of time.

Pros:

An increase in upload time once the fic does start as I plan to get a Volume 1 pre written before the first chapter upload and then weekly updates until the volume is finished.

Quality uploads as I hope to have two editors and a beta reader on my team.

Some fanart that I'm in the mix of getting commissioned and produced.

So I think the pros definitely outweigh the cons. So that being said If anyone wants to join my team as an editor/ beta reader feel free to PM me any time.

What am I going to be doing in the meantime you might ask?

Read the Gamer comic and read some Gamer fanfiction to get a better grasp on the concept.

Plan out the entirety of the story and idea storm with my team

Write.

In the meantime if you want weekly updates on how everything is going. Then feel free to follow me on twitter DGetestar

Thank you all for reading and I HOPE you understand where I'm coming from in this decision.

Much love.

Thank you for your support up till this point.


End file.
